A bump named Chimichanga
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: When Missy's boyfriend leaves her six-months pregnant and alone, luckily for her Wade Wilson is just next-door and MORE than willing to join in on her 3am pregnancy cravings and her slow waddles up the stairs. Life is always so much better when you have a mercenary looking out for you. Fluffy, hurt & comfort filled story, set in an alternate universe from my other Wade/Missy fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in an alternate universe...**

* * *

It was a Thursday evening and Missy, who had just finished work, held onto the handrail as she climbed the three flights of stairs up towards her apartment.

It had been a tough day, with meeting after meeting.

She had been minute-taking in her admin job.

Being sat in the corner of a boardroom desperately needing to pee for a ninety minutes had certainly not been a great end to the afternoon...that was for sure...

Missy was six-months pregnant.

And even she still could not believe it...

Currently stuffed into a black maternity pencil skirt with a not-so flattering elasticated waist and a blouse which barely stretched over her rounded stomach. She still had on her usual black patent high heels, but with the way her back had ached today, she vowed it would be the last day she would wear them... ever!

She sighed grumpily as she turned the corner.

But before she could blink, a tall figure in a sheepskin coat suddenly bowled right into her.

Missy wobbled precariously on her heels as a sudden swift hand caught her around the middle.

"Geez! Can you watch where you're-" she said, staring up suddenly, coming face to face with her next-door neighbor.

Wade Wilson.

She recognised him well enough, of course.

The pair of them shared a hallway. The only two apartments on their floor.

He came and went, with his handsome face and smart comments. She would either see him non-stop for a week or not hear a peep out of him in months and that's how it always had been in the eighteen months she had lived there.

"...oh, it's you," she uttered icily, pulling herself from his grip.

He grinned down at her, his long, tanned face titling slightly as his eyes travelled over her.

"Wow, you're huge," he said raising his eyebrows. "Still gorgeous, but fucking huge! I'd recommend a low calorie diet and a place of the next season of The Biggest Loser, if I were you."

Missy rolled her eyes, before staring up at him.

"Such a charmer," she said in a sarcastic tone, brushing him aside with her hand and making to walk past him.

He was always like this...

Unable to shut his mouth.

He was so annoying. But luckily for her, she barely had anything to do with him.

Her boyfriend Zach, who she shared her apartment with, always referred to Wade as 'the douchbag lowlife next door'.

Missy had never really caught on with THAT nickname, but she could see where Zach had gotten it from.

Wade definitely hung around in bad circles.

At least twice, he had tracked bloody footprints down the hallway and on more than one occasion Missy had seen him with a hooker or two on his arm.

But he wasn't all that bad. He mainly kept himself to himself and always gave her a smile when he passed.

But it was probably the flirting that Zach hated. It was harmless of course, but it always still managed to rile Zach up.

Wade made it perfectly clear that he liked her and he had definitely been very vocal about this fact on more than one occasion, especially when Zach was around.

But that had been loooong before she became the size of a small porpoise.

Missy winced, rubbing at the small of her back as she ambled up the rest of the staircase as Wade watched her, smirking.

"You know if you ever need someone to give you a back rub," he said raising his eyebrows. "You know I am only a knock away..."

Missy shook her head, smirking back. She was just about to hit Wade with a retort when-

"I'll be the only one giving her back-rubs, thank you," came the voice of Zach, striding up the stairs behind them.

Her blonde, good-looking boyfriend looked irritable, dressed in a suit and tie.

He shoved past Wade, leaning over Missy and kissing her cheek, making a bit show of the entire thing.

"How're both my babies?" said Zach in a ' _baby_ ' voice, placing a possessive hand to the small of her back, causing Missy to redden.

"Yeah fine," she muttered embarrassed, catching Wade's eye momentarily.

Her tall, neighbor merely stood there, giving a grin and shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

"Well, offer's still there if you want it," said Wade to Missy, over Zach's shoulder with a last smug look, before turning and heading down the stairs "Catch you later baby-momma."

And with that he was gone.

"Come on let's get you inside," muttered Zach, irritated by Wade's words, leading her gingerly up the staircase.

Missy gave a small, interested smile, taking one last glance back down the stairs.

She doubted it would be long before she ran into him again...

Run-ins with Wade Wilson always seemed to come in threes...

* * *

 **Couldn't keep me away for long, could you?... I just love writing Wade/Missy and their alt universes and just have so many ideas!**

 **Let me know if you think this one peaks your interest and if you want me to carry on with it... :)**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Saturday night and Missy was in bed, lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

It warm evening, and despite having a slightly cooler breeze trickling in from her open window, the heat was getting to her.

She was too big and too pregnant for this.

And as the minutes and the hours trickled by, Missy felt herself getting more and more stressed at the idea of not being able to sleep.

Placing a hand to her oversized stomach, she attempted to turn over onto her side, but within a second, she had changed her mind, finding the position far too uncomfortable.

God being pregnant sucked sometimes…

Missy glanced over at her brightly-illuminated alarm clock that sat on her nightstand.

It was 2am.

Zach had gone out for the evening with a few buddies from college so she didn't expect him home any time soon. When he got together with those guys, he usually didn't rock up again until 5 or 6am.

Pushing her long caramel hair back from her face , Missy gave a grumpy sigh, just as somewhere down the hallway, she heard a door slam loudly.

Then, much to Missy's utter dismay, a few second later, a loud blasting music could be heard echoing through her walls.

She gave a _humph,_ lifting her very pregnant-self up onto her elbows.

Wade fucking Wilson.

Of course…

Missy huffed loudly, flinging her head back against her pillows once more, placing her hand to her ears, trying as hard as she could to block out the loud, bassy music.

But it was no use.

She felt herself getting hotter and hotter.

Missy would never get to sleep at this rate…and right now she was so exhausted. Her _and_ her bump.

But she could do something about this…

Heaving herself slowly from her bed, she got to her feet, placing a hand to her lower back as she did so.

Missy ambled over to the wardrobe and shucked a lilac robe over her bare shoulders.

She was grumpy as hell and Wade Wilson was really going to know about it.

Trying the robe tightly at her waist she headed out of her bedroom, before heaving open the front door, a scowl plastered across her tired features.

The music was much louder out here in the corridor.

Right now Missy was tall and blonde and very, _very_ pregnant. And right now no one in their right mind would want to mess with her.

She approached Wade's door, her face set, before raising her fist, hammering loudly on the solid wood.

There was long pause… before the door was suddenly hurled open and there stood Wade, in just a black hooded-sweatshirt and jeans, a dark frown plastered onto his face.

But his demeanour changed as soon as he saw her, his shoulders un-tensed, and a relaxed smile shifted onto his long face.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked interestedly, glancing down at her swollen belly. "You need me to help induce the labour or something… because I've heard sex is pretty good for helping out with that?"

But Missy scowled, taking an intimidating step towards him, as he looked her robed-form up and down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she said loudly, through gritted teeth. "It's two in the fucking morning! How the fuck am I supposed to sleep with all that racket you're making?"

Missy was _so_ annoyed and the smirk that now covered her neighbour's face was now making that worse.

"You talking about the music?" he asked lightly, folding his strong arms over his chest and leaning up against the doorframe.

"Of course I'm talking about the fucking music!" snapped Missy, cutting across him. "Jesus, is this…. _Wham_?!"

She shot him a look, blinking a couple of times, faltering slightly.

But the tall figure gave a smile, raising his eyebrows.

"Mmmhmm," he said easily, cocking his head back towards his living room. "You wanna come in and duet Careless Whisper with me?"

But Missy narrowed her eyes at him, placing her hands to her hips, when suddenly a small twinge shot across her stomach.

She winced, doubling over slightly and giving a small moan of pain.

Wade caught this instantly, taking a sudden step towards her, his face now serious.

His hand reached for her arm, touching her gently…

"Hey, you ok?" he asked concernedly, as Missy let out a long breath of air.

The pain disappearing instantly.

"I'm fine," she said shrugging his hand away from her, before gazing up into his worried features.

Wade stared at her for a long moment.

"I'll turn the music down," he said quickly, reaching his long limbs inside his apartment.

Missy heard the sound of George Michael quickly die down…before Wade reappeared once more, his brown eyes travelling over her exhausted features.

Missy gave a grumpy pout and was just about to murmur a quiet 'thanks', when all of a sudden, behind her, there came a loud bang.

"Oh fuck," she uttered, closing her eyes, knowing exactly what that sound was…

Missy swung around, placing a hand to her stomach, to see that her front door had swung shut….. with _her_ trapped on the outside, with no keys and no cell phone.

She made a worried noise, waddling back over to the door and giving it a hard shove.

But of course, it didn't budge…

Zach would be home in a few hours time, but Missy was already exhausted, and the prospect of waiting out in the hallway in just a robe for the next four hours filled her with dread.

"If you locking yourself out is just an excuse to snuggle up to me tonight then it's your lucky day," uttered Wade's sudden voice in her ear, as he strutted up behind her.

He leant over her, he too giving her front door a shove.

"In your dreams," she said pouting, before staring down at the ground and giving a huff.

She supposed she could ask if she could borrow Wade's cell and call Zach, but her boyfriend never, _ever_ answered his phone when he was out.

She noticed Wade glance over at her.

"Well, you know, today…" he said in a cocky voice. "….is your lucky day. Because luckily for you, _I_ know a few things about breaking into people's apartments."

Missy stared up, shooting him a frown.

"What are you?" she said, realising she knew virtually nothing about the man she had lived next-door to for the past eighteen months. "Some sort of cat-burglar or something?"

Wade merely gazed at her, his lips curving up into a wide grin.

"Try ex-special forces operative," he said curtly, not revealing anything more.

Missy's eyes lingered on his for a long moment.

He didn't really look the type…

Sure he was strong and fit, but his _attitude_ …he wasn't your typical commando…that was for sure…

Grasping her gently by the shoulders he moved her out of the way, quickly tugging a small, thin, flick knife from his pocket.

Missy instantly took a step backwards, giving a gulp as he crouched down, getting to work on her lock.

"So how's Zachary?" asked Wade after a moment or two or comfortable silence. He said Zach's name with the smallest amount of contempt in his voice

Missy gave a shrug.

"He's fine…" she said quietly. "He's just gone for a night out with some old friends."

Things had not, in fact, been fine between them, however.

For the past few days, Zach had been a little distant with her…

When she had called him out on it yesterday, after another long day at work, her blonde boyfriend had merely complained that she was smothering him, and as soon as he had left the room, had begun arranging his night out the following evening.

"And what? Has he not decided to invite his gorgeous yummy-mommy girlfriend with him tonight?" asked Wade cocking a scarred eyebrow up at her.

Missy pursed her lips, giving a small smirk.

"I don't think I'd be that much fun anymore," she said, running a hand across her expanded tummy and giving him a sad look.

But Wade merely chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure you fucking are," he said teasingly. "Get a couple of tequila shots down you and I'm sure you'd be karaoke-ing with me to Wham's greatest hits in a heartbeat."

Missy gave a sudden laugh, before catching herself.

"Well I think you'll have to give me another three months before I'm doing _that_ ," she said in a playful tone, as Wade paused in what he was doing, staring up at her.

"Three months then," he said suddenly, a wide grin spreading across his rugged face as he held a hand out towards her. "And it's a date."

Missy gave a smirk, narrowing her eyes at him for the longest of moments…

He really was so annoying wasn't he…

But tentatively, she took his hand, giving it a small shake, her green eyes meeting with his chocolate ones.

"Oooh," she said suddenly, pulling her hand instantly away, clutching at her stomach.

Wade looked at her concernedly once again.

But Missy merely smiled, letting out a breath.

"It kicked!" she said in an excited voice, gazing down warmly as she felt movement within her belly.

She gave a laugh as Wade's face brightened, just as there came a sudden clunk and the sound of the lock, clicking open.

"There you go," said Wade getting to his feet. "Told you it was your fucking lucky day."

Missy beamed, so in awe of the beautiful thing that was currently moving around inside her.

She _WAS_ lucky…

"Thanks," she said with a murmur, gazing up at him, her hand still on her stomach. "I owe you one."

But Wade merely smiled back at her.

"Yeah you do," he said arrogantly. "You can buy the tequila shots when we go on our date."

Missy gave a laugh, heading into her apartment.

"Night, Wade," she said gently. "Oh and keep the noise down, save the eighties pop for the daytime please!"

She heard him give a chuckle, but he didn't say a word as Missy pushed her front door closed. This time with her and her bump safely on the inside.

Heading into her bedroom, she removed her robe and got back into bed still smiling and within a second or two of her head hitting the pillow, she had drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep…

* * *

 **I'm so glad some of you are interested in this. Thanks to jeffhardyluvsme, Samantha, , , Guest, ErynLasgalen3791, MissUnderstoodXOXO, kaayrakoi, dancindonna, PepperCornPie, Adam Kelly, faye, , katiesgotagun, FreyaCabanas, YepNopeMaybe and SecondaryPsychopath for reviewing.**

 **You all still up for me continuing? What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it?**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Missy had had a hard day at work, that was for sure.

She had today, swapped her heels for ballet pumps to match her blouse and pencil skirt, which had been a saving grace, seeing as she had spent the entire day on her feet.

The office was having a load of budget meetings which meant a million coffee runs, all of which _she_ had been left to do, of course.

All she wanted to do now, was to have a nice relaxing evening, put her feet up and take a nap. Hopefully Zach would be home by now so that he would be able to fix her some food.

Missy was exhausted.

The pregnancy and her work were definitely taking their toll on her.

She rifled through her purse for hey keys before sliding them into the lock and shoving the door open.

The living room light was on which thankfully meant that Zach must be home.

The pair of them had had a rough couple of weeks, with Zach being absent so often Missy had barely had time to catch up with him.

It almost seemed like he was avoiding her. But why? She didn't think she had done anything wrong, had she?

The entire thing was a mystery to her.

That was until she turned the corner, pulling off her chic raincoat, that barely covered her bump nowadays and spotted Zach….

He was sat on the sofa in jeans and a jacket…

Head held in his hands…

And at his feet…. lay a large duffel-bag.

Missy gave a frown, resting a hand on her bump.

"Is…everything…alright?" she asked tentatively, taking an apprehensive step into the room and gazing around.

It took Zach a long moment to finally pull his head from his hands, his blonde hair ruffled, and stare up towards her…his eyes looking big and stressed…

"I-I can't do this…" he said in a strained voice, after an eternity, shaking his head.

Missy smiled and gave a small laugh…

He had to be kidding, right?

But the laugh was not reciprocated…

A line soon re-appeared between Missy's brows.

"What are you-….what are you talking about? she asked, looking confused. "What do you mean you can't do this? Do what?"

But Zach just shook his head, running a hand over his face.

"THIS!" he said loudly, suddenly gesturing to her swollen tummy with his hand. "All this…it's just…too much!"

Missy faltered, taking a step back, her hand placed over her stomach protectively.

Zach gazed down at the floor.

"A baby…" muttered Zach painfully, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's just….there's still so much I want to do with my life…I want to travel….see the world…"

He took a difficult gulp.

"How the hell am I supposed to be able to do that with a baby on the way?" he continued. "I-It's too much responsibility…I just…I can't-"

"You're fucking thirty-two!?" snapped Missy cutting across him suddenly. "How the fuck is this all too much responsibility for you?"

But Zach gave a hard sigh, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"I just mean that….right now…I just….I can't be weighed down by…THAT!"

He pointed to her stomach accusingly.

Missy's eyes blackened.

"Where the fuck has all _this_ come from?" she asked, eyes wide.

After all they had been through together…

But Zach didn't answer, he just gave a sigh.

"Are you seriously doing this to me…now?" she murmured, narrowing her eyes. "I'm six months pregnant!"

But Zach avoided her gaze.

"Don't you think this isn't hard for me enough as it is?" he said finally, in a woeful tone.

But Missy felt angry tears pricking at her eyes.

"Hard for you?!" she said in an incredulous voice. "How the fuck is any of this hard for you? I've had to carry this baby for six months…I've done all the work, gone to the classes, taken the vitamins…and what have you done? Hmmmm? Told me that I was suffocating you!"

"I didn't want any of this!" yelled Zach suddenly getting to his feet. "This wasn't how my life was supposed to work out!"

Missy scowled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she said angrily. "We made this decision together. I didn't fall pregnant by myself y'know, but you're acting like all this…..like all this is MY fault!"

All this was true, when Missy had found out she was pregnant, her and Zach had discussed their options…but both of them were excited about the idea of having a baby together. She had at no point forced Zach into anything. This all been a joint thing. Both of them had wanted this….once upon a time, at least…

Angry tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry….I-I just…." said Zach shaking his head. "…I just need my life back..."

Missy gaped.

After all they had been through together. This was really it?

"So, what?" she said staring down at the duffel bag at his feet. "You're just leaving?!"

She couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"Look…he said gazing down. "My rent is all paid up for the next three months…"

"I don't care about rent!?" she said in a stunned voice. "I'm going to have a baby… Our baby… And you're just going to go?!"

"I just can't do this…okay!" said Zach, bending down and picking up his pack. "I need some space. I'm going to stay with a buddy over in Australia for a few months…just until I get my head clear…."

Missy stood in stunned silence.

Was she really hearing this?

"And then….well, I don't know…." he said with the slightest of shrugs. "…maybe New Zealand….Japan…"

"Let me get this straight," said Missy loudly, clutching a hand to her tummy, tears pouring down her face. "You're leaving me to have this baby alone…and you're just going to travel the fucking world?"

Zach gave a small gulp.

"I-I just really need this right now," he said in a pleading voice, swinging his bag over his shoulder. He gazed around the apartment. "Anything else of mine I've left here you can just give to Goodwill or sell it on Craigslist or something… my old records should be worth-"

"I couldn't give a crap what your records are worth!" yelled Missy, her cheeks wet with tears.

But Zach, not even looking up at her distraught face, pushed past her, heading for the door.

Missy was trembling with a mixture of anger and fear…

She turned to face him as he paused in the hallway momentarily.

And, for the slightest of seconds, Missy thought that was going to change his mind….

But Zach merely uttered a quiet " _I'm sorry…"_ before pulling open the door and walking out….

Leaving Missy truly and utterly alone…

* * *

 **Thanks to Anarchtay, AngiMK, jigglyhuff, katiesgotagun, FreyaCabanas, ErynLasgalen3791, DorkySoul, SecondaryPsychopath, Faye, kaayrakoi, MissUnderstoodXOXO, Guest and dancindonna for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Worth me continuing? So what do you think of the story so far? What did you think of this chapter, sorry it was sans Wade Wilson?**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

For what felt like hours Missy just stood there, hand clutched to her swollen stomach, staring…as the room grew darker and darker…

Her head was spinning…

Her mouth was dry…

And her whole body was shaking uncontrollably…

She had no idea what to do… how on earth could she?

This entire thing had hit her hard and fast.

No way in the world had she seen this coming. She knew that Zach had been a little off with her…but this….

Finally, the realisation of what had just happened flooded over her.

Missy suddenly gave a hard sob, swaying on the spot. Luckily she caught herself before she could topple over, and came to sit quickly on the couch.

They had decided to have a baby together. They were going to be happy. Their own little family...

But now all of that was gone.

He didn't want her…

Or the baby…

Tears spilled over her already wet cheeks, running down her slender neck.

Her sobs began to come thick and fast…

She didn't even notice a figure suddenly appear at the open front door….

"Hey…" came a voice behind her, causing her to look up quickly, thinking it was Zach having changed his mind, telling her this was all just a silly mistake.

But it wasn't Zach…

Instead, stood there, was her neighbour Wade…

Today he had on a dark jacket and jeans, and a t-shirt with a photo of Betty White on it.

But on his face was a frown.

Only then did Missy realise just how dark the room was. It must be at least 8 o-clock… Had she really got home two hours ago?

"Everything ok?" said Wade, his voice full of concern.

His eyes lingered on Missy's upset form.

"The baby ok?" he continued as Missy let out an uncontrollable sob.

She clutched a hand to her mouth, embarrassed, her green eyes unable to meet with his…

She couldn't speak…unable to confess to anyone what had just happened to her.

Wade walked over to her, his brows still knotted together.

"Do you need me to call someone for you?" he asked, his voice low and serious. "The hospital? Zach?"

At her boyfriends' name Missy gazed up, her face full of worry…

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. She was shaking terribly, her lips quivering as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She couldn't do this…how on earth was she meant to carry on now…on her own?

Instantly, Wade came to crouch before her, staring straight into her tear-stained face, taking in every single feature.

"Hey," he said, his fingers lightly touching her knee. "Tell me what's up. I might not know anything about beautiful pregnant women," he said with an encouraging smile. "But I've sure made enough girls cry in the past, to know when there's something really wrong."

Missy took in a difficult breath.

"He's gone," she uttered in a quiet voice. "He left me…"

Wade gave a frown.

"Who?... Zach?" he asked, titling his long face slightly, trying to read her.

Missy could only nod, giving another sob, she placed her trembling hands to her face.

"I can't do this…" she said, pouring her heart out to a man she barely knew.

Placing a hand to her belly, she gave a sudden cry, so fearful of how she was going to ever manage all this alone…

Right now her heart was broken…

Wade's gaze travelled over her face, his jaw set.

He looked angry…his brow furrowed deeply, as Missy's sobs carried through the room loudly.

"Listen," he said, in a firm voice, his hand reaching out and gently sweeping away a sticky strand of hair from her face. "If he left you…then he's an asshole…alright? Fucking Christ...you're going to be ok without him. I fucking know that for sure….and if I ever see that absolute cock-sucker again…."

Wade trailed off, as Missy stared up at him, through mascara smudged eyes.

She barely even knew him and yet the warmth that came off him at this very moment…. it was as if he was a shining light in this darkness that was enveloping her right now…

Maybe she would be ok?

Could she really do this? All on her own?

Perhaps…

And if some random guy she barely knew had faith in her…

She cocked her head at him, blinking heavily, before wiping at her face with the sleeve of her long work blouse.

"You're going to ruin that shirt of yours, y'know?" said Wade watching her carefully.

Suddenly reaching over her, he tugged a Kleenex from a box on her coffee table and handed it to her, giving her a small smile, his entire face softening.

Missy took the hanky from him and murmured a soft thank you, dabbing it under her eyes.

"I'll tell you what…" muttered her tall neighbour. "I was just on my way out to that games arcade on the corner of fifth to up my skee-ball game….you wanna join me?…..They do a mean fucking slushee…and I'll even try and win you a deformed stuffed-animal on the claw machine, if it'll make you feel better?"

Missy gave the smallest of laughs, before she could stop herself, causing Wade's rugged face to break into a warm smile.

"I-I can't…" she said softly, after a long moment, her eyes drifting down to the floor momentarily. "….I'm just too tired…a-and I could just do with some time on my own right now..."

She gave an inward sigh, giving a gulp, before glancing back up at him.

She was exhausted.

Perhaps she could just have a warm bath and slip into bed and this entire thing would look better in the morning.

She was survivor and she needed to remember that.

"Thank you though…" she said giving a sniff, and forcing a smile, which Wade quickly reciprocated.

He got to his feet as Missy did the same, placing hand to the small of her back as she did so and heaving her rounded form up.

"Well if you change your mind," he said playfully, giving a solemn nod. "You know where I'll be…. trying as hard as I fucking can to get a high score on Donkey-Kong...and getting a sugar-high from too much blue slushee."

Missy gave a laugh, staring down at her feet, flushing red, embarrassed that she had cried in front of a man she had only ever said a few, sharp words to.

But with barely a flicker of judgement on his part and one last light grin, Wade left her apartment, pulling door gently shut behind him.

Missy gave a long sigh and ambled into her bathroom… Wade Wilson's voice words still ringing in her ears…

Maybe she would be ok without Zach after all…

He really was an utter asshole…

She gave her bump a rub, staring down…

Yeah…

….they would both be ok….

* * *

Missy stayed in the bath until the water became cold...

She stared up at the ceiling, watching as the water made patterns against the wall.

She was all alone. Just her and her bump...

It was gone ten by the time Missy finally pulled herself from the tub and wrapped a warm towel around herself.

Her expression was vacant...worried...

She had no one to look out for her. No one but herself, that was. And that was something she just had to deal with.

But right now, Missy's shoulders were slumped dejectedly, as she ambled into the living room, wanting to make herself a hot a milky drink before bed.

If she wasn't six months pregnant she would have downed a bottle of strong liquor or at least a bottle of wine, right at this moment.

Missy gave an exhausted sigh, holding her swollen tummy through the towel as she passed the hallway.

But as she did so, she heard a gentle shuffling just outside her front door.

Was it Zach? Come back to tell her this had all been some kind of sick joke?

That he wasn't leaving after all? That he had changed his mind?

Missy, as quick as she could on tired legs, moved over to the door, tugging it swiftly open.

But there was no one there...

She stood there for a long moment, staring out into the empty corridor.

She was an idiot.

An idiot for ever having trusted Zach...for believing he was even good enough to be a father...

Missy let out another long, defeated sigh and was about to close the door when she noticed something at her feet...

She gave a small frown, placing hand to her back and crouching down with great difficulty ...

Her lips parted suddenly as she picked up the object, that must have been left there mere moments ago...

It was a tacky, pink stuffed-animal with a hard button nose and plastic-y fur.

And beside it, on the floor was a small business card...from _Pete's Games Arcade_.

Missy turned the small card over in her hands to see a hastily written note, written in sharpie on the other side.

 ** _'To cheer you up. W'_**

Missy stared long and hard at the card before suddenly gazing up at Wade's front door, breathing hard.

Gathering up the toy and the note in her hands, she pulled herself to her feet.

And taking one last look across the hallway, Missy couldn't help but let out the tiniest of relived smiles before closing the front door with a snap, and leaning back against it...

Perhaps she _wasn't_ as alone in the world, as she first had thought...

* * *

 **Thanks so much to Anarchtay, Guest, , Guest, Amber, Faye, DorkySoul, YepNopeMaybe, SecondaryPsychopath, PepperCornPie, ShortySquirrel, EliseWatson, , MissUnderstoodXOXO, kaayrakoi, AngieMK Guest and FreyaCabanas for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **What did you guys think of this one. I'd love to hear your thoughts on how it went?**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was late on a Thursday evening.

The past week for Missy, had been a tough one. But somehow she had made it through. And she was proud of herself for that.

Rather than sitting around feeling sorry for herself she had done as Zach had suggested, not even hesitating for moment and bagged up the rest of his crap and thrown it all out with the trash.

She was bitter and angry for what he had done to her. She hated him…and the fact that he was probably lying on a beach somewhere in Australia, sunning himself, while she went to work every day and struggled up three flights of stairs to her apartment each night.

And tonight was no exception...

Right at this moment she was half way up the long staircase, a gym bag on her shoulder, caramel hair tied back in a sleek ponytail, and one hand placed carefully to her large bump.

She had just finished her weekly pregnancy-yoga class a few blocks away and was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of tight black pants.

Though, the class tonight had been tough for her…most of the women asking how Zach was. Missy didn't even have the strength to tell them that he had gone. Perhaps next week she would build up the courage to do so… To tell them that _this_ was something she was now doing alone…

She gave a sigh, as she turned the corner, ambling up towards her hallway.

But suddenly on the last step she stopped, tilting her head gently, as she spotted a figure standing a few feet away…

It was her neighbour Wade.

She hadn't seen or heard from him in about a week…not since the fateful night that Zach had left her…

But now here he was.

But despite Missy not being able to see his face, she could tell that something was seriously wrong…

Her tall neighbour's shoulders were slumped and he was clutching at his arm, letting out a pained, shuddering breath as he moved slowly across the hall.

Missy faltered for a long moment before reaching the landing and stepping cautiously towards him.

"Wade?" she asked in a quiet voice.

It took a second or two for Wade to look up at her…

Missy gave a small inwards gasp…

Wade's face was bloody and beaten, and his crumpled white t-shirt soaked in a ruby red blood. His shoulder looked like it may be dislocated, and his ribs severely bruised by the way he winced as he turned to face her.

Yet despite all this, he still managed to flash her a grin.

"Hey," he said in a pained voice, his chocolate eyes roving over her. "Well don't _you_ look like a total hot yoga mamma…"

Missy's eyes were wide and she took another step towards Wade, as he suddenly slumped against his front door, trying to reach down into his pocket for his keys.

Suddenly, before Missy even realised what she was doing, she moved quickly forwards grasping Wade underneath his arm, holding him upright.

"W-What happened?" she asked, staring up into his hurt face worriedly.

From close up he looked a little less beaten, but streaks of drying blood still covered his long face.

"Ahhh," he said in an easy voice. "I got mugged by some kids for my milk money, is all. No big deal."

But Missy gave a small frown, scrutinising him.

Was he really _still_ making jokes, when he was obviously in a _lot_ of pain?

But suddenly he winced, clutching at his side.

Missy's heart pounded.

"Perhaps I should take you to the hospital?" she asked cautiously, but Wade cut across her instantly.

"No. Nuh-uh," he uttered, shaking his head. "I just need to go inside and get myself cleaned up. I'm sure not winning _People magazine's_ _sexiest man alive_ this year, looking like this."

Wade tried to shove his hand in his pocket, but instead slipped further down the door as Missy clutched at him tightly.

"Here," she said hurriedly, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his set of keys, with a beeping Tamagotchi attached to them before shoving them into the door.

She had never been inside Wade's apartment before, in fact she'd never even cared to glance inside on those rare occasions she'd passed him coming out in the mornings at the same time as her.

The apartment was cool, effortless and a bit rough around the edges…sort of like Wade himself.

Flicking on the light and taking care not to strain herself, she helped Wade in through the door as he gave a sharp intake of breath, for every step he seemed to take.

His apartment was much smaller than hers, but it had a great view of the city…better than _her_ view of a brick wall at least!

They moved over toward his large hastily-made bed, and Missy helped her neighbour lower himself onto the mattress.

He gave a groan of pain, as Missy pulled herself upright once more, clutching at her own sore back and dropping her gym bag down onto the floor.

"Is your shoulder dislocated?" she asked, as he rubbed at his arm, wincing.

"No," he uttered closing his eyes for a long moment. "I think I just pulled it back and cracked a couple of ribs, no biggie…just need to take something for the pain…"

He said it like it was nothing.

As if this sort of thing happened to him all the time.

Perhaps that was why she would go months without seeing him. Maybe because he was holed up in here nursing several broken bones on the reg…

Missy stared down at him concernedly.

"Can I get something for you? An advil?" she said a little uncertainly, but Wade merely smirked up at her.

"I don't think advil is really going to cut it," he said with a chuckle. "But I will take a couple of swigs of that bottle of whisky over there and a cuddle?"

Missy gave a frown, before glancing over to a large bottle of Jack Daniels, perched on Wade's night stand.

"You can have the whisky, but the cuddle I'm saving," she said in a teasing voice, waddling over to the table and snatching up the bottle.

Wade merely grinned back as she handed him the bottle of hard liquor, tugging it open and taking a long swig.

Missy watched him carefully.

"You got any clean towels?" she asked, her green eyes travelling over his bloody features.

Wade grimaced as he gulped down the drink, before placing the bottle down on the floor between his legs, and nodding over towards a rickety wardrobe.

Missy instantly went ahead and busied herself with pulling down a small face towel and filling a bowl with warm water as Wade groaned behind her.

"You don't need to do this…" he said giving a gulp. "Beautiful preggo-mamas are supposed to have everyone running around after them and not the other way around."

But Missy merely smiled to herself, as she pulled up a chair right in front of the beaten man.

"Can you hold this?" she said firmly, passing him the bowl, before dipping in one corner of the towel and gazing up into Wade's long, tanned face.

He smiled back at her, wincing as she dabbed at his sticky brow.

"Y'know I have the feeling you are going to make a fucking great mom," he said flinching slightly as the damp towel met with a deep cut that ran through his eyebrow. "Giving your kid lots of TLC when they fall off their bikes or decide to play chicken in traffic."

Missy raised her eyebrows, leaning in towards him.

"Well I would hope…." she uttered rolling her eyes. "…that any kid of mine would know better than to play chicken in traffic thanks very much. Is that what _you_ were doing?"

Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

Wade gave a chuckle but didn't answer, as Missy dipped the towel into the bowl of water, turning it instantly red.

"Come on," she asked goadingly, wiping at Wade's bloody cheek, her face remarkably close to his. "Tell me what happened? Are you in trouble?"

She heavily suspected he was, knowing what kind of circles he hung around in.

But Wade just let out a small smirk.

"It's all just part of the job-OWWWW!" he said with a whine. "Careful, I'm tender."

Missy frowned, narrowing her eyes at him.

She really knew nothing about Wade did she…

"So what _is_ your job?" she asked, after a beat or two, staring up into his dark eyes.

Wade stared back, letting out a sigh.

"See the thing is, " he said matter-of-factly. "If I tell you what my job is, you'll probably freak and move out and then I'll have to live next-door to a crack dealer…or worse…someone who drinks kale-juice for breakfast and gets up at 6am to go jogging."

Missy smiled, staring down into the bowl of water.

"Well if it's any consolation, I don't think I'll be able to afford to move, not with this one on the way at least…" she murmured, placing a free hand to her stomach and giving her bump a rub.

Wade grinned, staring down at her tummy before gazing up into her face once again.

"Sooooo?" he asked in a playful tone. "You know if it's a boy or a girl yet? Or just a food baby?"

Missy blushed, looking on at her bump lovingly and gave a small shrug.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I want it to be a surprise."

A sudden long, but comfortable silence fell between them, Wade's chocolate eyes travelled over her features.

"I guess you don't get many true surprises in your life," uttered Wade after a long moment. "It's good…."

Missy tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth, giving a nod and placing the damp cloth back to Wade's cheek.

"Zach wanted to find out," she said a little resentfully. "But I put my foot down…"

Her neighbour gave a grin, his face almost totally clean of blood now. He looked much better, almost back to his usual self.

"Fuck him," said Wade easily. "Boy or girl…or taco….you're doing all the hard work for it anyway."

Missy gave a moan.

"Oh my god, what I would give for a taco right now," she said longingly, causing Wade's eyes to light up. "These pregnancy cravings are just killing me."

"Wow, you're a girl after my own fucking heart," he said cheerily, as Missy glanced down at his bruised and bloody knuckles.

She made a face, as she dabbed at his sore hand.

"Jeez," she murmured. "I hope the other guy came off worse. Did he deserve it?"

Wade merely gave a solemn nod.

"Oh most fucking definitely," he muttered in a pained voice, as Missy pressed the compress to his wounds.

Missy raised an eyebrow, staring up into his long face. "So what _is it_ you do?" she asked after a moment. "You can tell me….I promise not to freak and run away…"

She gave him a smile, which he immediately returned.

"In fairness, it would be more of a waddle than a run anyway," she said giving a shrug.

Wade gazed at her carefully as she tended to his hand, removing the dried blood from his knuckles.

He gave a sigh.

"If you really want to know," he said in a quiet tone. "I'm just a bad guy, who gets paid to fuck up worse guys."

He shook his head, his brown eyes drifting away from hers.

Missy narrowed her eyes at him a small frown appearing between her brows.

How was he calling himself a bad guy?

Ok, he was a little rough around the edges, and the words that often came out of his smart mouth didn't help…but he seemed anything but _bad_ …to her at least…

Missy gave a long audible sigh.

"If only I'd have known that a week ago," she said a mocking tone. "I could have paid you to take care of Zach for me."

Wade stared up at her instantly gaping, before his mouth curved up into a wide grin.

"There," said Missy pulling back from him, admiring his bruised face and hands.

She wrung out the cloth into the bowl, before taking it from his lap and getting to her feet with a little difficulty.

Wade gazed at her for the longest of moments as she moved over to the sink, and disposed of the bloody water, staring at her as if she was the oddest thing to him…

"You sure you don't want to go the hospital?" she asked, glancing back at him over her shoulder and cocking an eye at him. "Maybe they can check out your broken ribs?"

But Wade, waved her down. "Nahhh, I think they might just be bruised," he said giving a groan as he pressed his hand to his side. "and besides, like I said, downing that bottle of whisky and passing out should do the fucking trick."

Missy shook her head, placing a hand to her stomach.

"You're awful," she said smirking. "You realise you're probably going to kill yourself at this rate…"

Wade smirked back.

"Alright 'oh-so fucking perfect baby-momma'," he said teasingly. "Thanks for the advice."

Missy rolled her eyes, biting her lip.

"Well I should go," she said pushing her long caramel ponytail back from her shoulder. "I still need to shower….and you should probably try to too."

She nodded down towards his blood-soaked t-shirt.

"Great idea," said Wade cheerfully. "Wanna join me? I'll lather you up if you do the same for me?"

But Missy merely shook her head, ignoring his comment and picking up her gym bag from the floor.

"Bye Wade," she said with a smiling sigh, puling open his front door. "Try not to get yourself beaten up again any time soon..."

She placed a hand to her swollen tummy.

"… _We_ might not be there to clean you up next time…"

And with that, Missy waddled out, as Wade watched her go…..his painful face fixed into a wide, appreciative grin…

* * *

 **Thanks so much to FreyaCabanas, Guest, Anarchtay, hannahkaho, MissUnderstoodXOXO, Lola24, jeffhardyluvsme, Faye, McflyGoonieFaxFan, flowerkitten, katiesgotagun, kaayrakoi, dancindonna, Wraith002, EliseWatson and MissShellyBabes for reviewing tha last chapter (and apologies if I missed anyone out!).**

 **Want me to carry on? Let me know what you thought of this chapter? :)**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Missy sat on her couch scrolling through her phone.

It was a Friday evening, and despite her getting away from work early, she was tonight, super grumpy.

It was obviously the hormones. That and the fact that she had just come across a photo of her and Zach, from just after she had found out she was pregnant. They looked happy, with barely a care in the world. She wondered if he had been having second thoughts all the way back then?

She gave a heavy sigh, rubbing at her belly.

She had on just a cute stripy Breton top and a pair of black maternity jeans, but even so, she felt like she weighed about a million pounds right now, feeling remarkably like a small whale.

Her plan for the rest of the evening was to sit here, feeling sorry for herself and play candy crush on her cell phone.

But her plans were suddenly rudely disturbed by a sudden knock on her door.

Missy looked up quickly, gazing at the door. It was almost 9pm and this certainly wasn't the best neighbourhood.

But even so, Missy, with great difficulty, managed to heave herself to her feet, her hands on the small of her back, and pad across the room, into the hallway.

Tentatively, she gazed through the peephole, before giving a frown and pulling open the door swiftly.

Standing on the other side was Wade Wilson,. Looking better than he had done the previous day, a few cuts still lingered on his long face, but otherwise he looked the same as he always did.

Tonight he was in his sheepskin coat with a white vest and jeans, his knuckles still looking sore.

Missy shot him a curious look.

"Hey," he said in a cheery voice. "I wanted to say thank you for being like my beautiful private-nurse last night…..soooo I thought I'd bring you chimichangas, for _your_ little chimichanga"

He gestured down to her swollen stomach as Missy placed a hand to her bump, giving it a loving rub.

She gave a surprised smile as Wade held up a large bag filled with foil wrapped goodness. Just the smell alone, wafting towards her, made her mouth water.

"So….can I come in?" he asked cheekily, raising his eyebrows.

Missy narrowed her eyes at him for a long moment before finally stepping aside, a smirk on her features.

"Is the _bad guy_ really trying to win me over with Mexican food?" she asked in sarcastic tone. "Because it's working…"

Wade beamed at her, strolling inside and staring around.

"Nice place," he said in a playful tone. "Nice to see what it looks like when you have the lights on."

The last and only time Wade had ever ventured into her apartment had been just over a week ago, when Missy had been upset over Zach leaving her. The she had been so distraught she had just sat there in the darkness.

He flopped down onto her couch, wincing slightly as he leant forward, placing the bag of food down onto her small coffee table.

"You were right," he said pulling out a couple of foil wrapped delicacies. "I did crack a couple of ribs….hurts like fucking hell….so I'm walking up and down the stairs as slowly as you at the moment…. _AND_ I never did get my cuddle."

He gave a pout as Missy eased herself down onto the sofa beside him, her eyes travelling eagerly over the food.

She _had_ already eaten tonight and this was _definitely_ not going to help her feel less like a beached whale….but it would help in other ways. Oh, most certainly…

"Well maybe if you keep feeding my cravings like this," she uttered shifting against the couch cushion and turning to face her tall neighbour. "….Then maybe you'll get your cuddle."

Wade glanced up at her smirking, his eyebrows raised, as Missy leant forwards picking up the remote and flicking on the tv.

Appearing on the screen was a terrible movie where two blonde women with big breasts were currently getting chased by some sort of enormous insect/reptile hybrid.

"Oooh I fucking love creature-features," said Wade hurriedly, causing Missy to cock an eye at him.

"You seen 'Giant Tarantula II'?" she asked as he passed her a large taco bowl and a couple of enchiladas.

Wade gave a swift nod.

"With the ' _Mansquito_ ' cameo appearance?" he asked lightly. "Of course…"

Missy gave a grin, taking a bite of food.

"Oh god, so good…" she murmured giving a moan of pleasure, as Wade handed her a portion of loaded nachos.

He stared at her, giving a chuckle.

"You realise you're pretty much my dream girl right?" he said a playful tone, watching her as she stuffed a chip or two into her already full mouth.

" _What?_ " she said defensively, shooting him a frown. "Don't judge me. It's for the baby."

With that, she patted her large bump.

Wade instantly raised his hands earnestly. "I wasn't," he said smiling. "I'm being serious. Your love of tex-mex, and my willingness to provide it. We'd make a great fucking team."

Missy stared up at him momentarily, snuggling back against the sofa cushions.

"Whatever," she said grimacing, and closing her eyes. She gave the smallest of pouts. "Great, now here comes the instant heartburn."

She rubbed at her chest as Wade watched her.

"So," he said after a moment or two, taking a big bite of his burrito as Missy groaned beside him. "You heard anything from _Zachary_ since the douchebag upped and left."

Missy shook her head, looking slightly despondent, her eyes snapping open.

"Nope," she said resting her hand against her tummy. "But I did see that he checked in on Facebook- **_Zach West is at Sydney Harbour with 4 friends_** ," she uttered in a poisonous tone.

She was still bitter about him and everything he had done to her.

And judging by the baby she was cutrrently growing inside her, she had every right to be…

"You know…" said Wade in a low voice. "I actually have some old buddies who live out in Sydney….you want me to call in couple of favours for you?"

Missy stared long and hard at Wade for the longest of moments, her green eyes narrowing.

"Are these more bad guys who get paid to fuck up worse guys?" she asked carefully, repeated Wade's words to her.

"Well in civilised society they call us mercenaries," he said gently giving an easy shrug, taking another bite of his burrito.

Missy stared over Wade's bruised and cut face.

Despite all he was telling her, the terrible past he obviously had and the dangerous present…Missy felt no threat from him.

In fact she was more comfortable with him than she had been with anyone in a long time. He was breaking down her barriers so easily.

Whether that was a good thing or not she wasn't sure...

"Wow, how the hell do you eat so much?" she said laughing, as he stuffed half a taco into his mouth. "At least I have the excuse that I'm six-months pregnant…"

But Wade merely shrugged. "Well, charming gorgeous-prego-mamas into letting me into their apartments, tends to make me work up a bit of an appetite," he said nonchalantly.

Missy smirked.

"How many other pregnant woman do you know?" she asked cocking an eyebrows at him.

"Oh it's in the hundreds, but you're definitely my favourite," he said smiling down at her.

The tops of Missy's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink, as she stared down at her bump.

She suddenly gave a grumpy groan. "And now that the heartburn has passed, here comes the tri-hourly desperation to pee," she said heaving her rounded form to her feet, her hand against her bump. "Excuse me."

With that she shuffled off to the bathroom.

On her return, two minutes later, she stopped by the kitchen, picking a bottle of soda for herself and one of Zach's imported beers from the fridge for Wade, carrying them into the living room and plonking them down onto the coffee table.

Wade already had the volume turned up on the creature-feature on the tv, and was laid back on the couch, stuffing tortilla chips into his mouth.

Missy gave a small smile before she could help herself.

As irritating as he was , it was so good to have someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't judge her for being alone and pregnant…

Missy plopped herself back down beside her mercenary neighbour. She chanced a glance over at him.

"Thanks," she said after a long moment or two, as Wade turned to face her, grinning.

Missy glanced down at her belly.

"I was a being a total grump earlier and you have miraculously cheered me up," she said giving a gentle laugh, staring up into Wade's dark eyes.

"Well it's funny what a bribe of take-out can do," he uttered back in a mock-serious tone. "Do I get that cuddle now?"

Missy smiled, narrowing her eyes carefully at him.

Suddenly she leant forwards, her face lingering as near as she could get, to her wide stomach.

"What do you think Chimichanga?" she asked her bump in a carrying whisper, pretending to listen. After a second or two, she looked back up, wrinkling her nose. "We agree that you need to remember the extra guacamole next time and maybe we'll think about it…"

Wade beamed widely, his eyes lingering on Missy's face for a long moment.

She bit her lip, giggling as he finally gave a nod.

"Deal…" he uttered happily as the two of them settled down, turning back to the tv and pulling the remaining scraps of the tex-mex towards them and digging in cheerfully.

* * *

 **Thanks so much to Anarchtay, FreyaCabanas, EliseWatson, Lola24, MissUnderstoodXOXO, katiesgotagun, McflyGoonieFaxFan, YepNoMaybe, dancindonna, kaayrakoi, Faye, SecondaryPsychopath, Guest and AngiMK for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this one? I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight Missy was in a terrible mood.

Her pregnancy and mood swings were really taking its toll. And the awful combination of the two meant that Missy was feeling truly and utterly sorry for herself.

She felt huge and bloated and because her entire maternity wardrobe was currently in the wash, she was left with just some of her old shirts that barely fit around her swollen belly anymore.

To say she was miserable and uncomfortable at the moment was a massive understatement.

It was 6pm, and Missy was stood in front of the mirror inside her bedroom pulling at her leggings and t-shirt unhappily.

Giving a sigh, she turned, just as there was a sudden rapping on her front door.

Missy shuffled over into her hallway, pulling the door open with a flourish, to un-surprisingly see Wade stood on the other side, carrying a huge stack of pizza boxes.

"Hey, yummy-mommy," he said shooting her a grin and gazing down at her sad face . "Wow, Don't you look like a total grumpy-little kitten tonight? What's up?"

Missy gave a pout, resting a hand on her ginormous stomach and moving back into her living room.

"I feel like Jabba the Hut," she said in an unhappy voice, as Wade kicked the door shut behind him.

The merc gave a chuckle, dropping the pizzas down onto Missy's dining table.

"Does that mean I can be your sexy-slave Leia?" he asked in a playful tone.

Missy ignored him, waddling over toward the kitchen.

"So I got you pepperoni, meat supreme, four cheese and two large black olive and pineapple," he said shrugging off his jacket and flinging it over the back of the couch. Wade was today dressed in a black t-shirt with the words RENT plastered across it.

"My favourite," she said in a longing voice. "I have been waiting for this aaaaall day. Having a salad for lunch just isn't enough for the two of us. Isn't that right little Chimichanga?"

She patted her belly lovingly, before turning the corner, pulling open the fridge and tugging out a couple of sodas.

As she headed back into the living room and barely blinked seeing Wade was already sprawled across the couch, feet up on her coffee table, pizza box propped open on his lap.

"So what's it to be tonight?" he asked, cocking a scarred eyebrow towards her. "Revenge of the Rat-Coyotes? OR Ice-Spider 4?"

Missy smiled, dropping the drinks down beside his feet before easing herself down onto the couch beside him.

"Oh definitely Ice Spider," she said with a serious nod, taking a slice of hot pizza from the box on Wade's lap.

The pair of them had spent the last few night's together. Wade dropping by unannounced each evening, with a different type of take-out under his arm.

Missy was just glad she had someone around she could talk to. And the fact that he brought her food made the whole situation even better….

Wade picked up the remote easily and flicked through her Netflix account.

"Geez, you have watched some fucking teeeeerible crap on here," he said in teasing voice. "Green-Lantern? Wow you definitely need better taste in movies."

Missy, taking a bite of her pizza, shot Wade a look.

"Don't judge me," she said rubbing at her tummy. "Little Chimi here was keeping me awake last night, so I thought it might send me to sleep."

"And did it?" said Wade, with a mouth full of pizza.

Missy gave a nod. "Yup," she murmured. "I feel asleep here on the sofa about 3am and woke up here this morning super-duper tired with THE _worst_ crick in my neck…"

She shook her head as Wade gave a wide grin.

"You should have come over, " he uttered raising his eyebrows. "I could have given you a deep-tissue massage…"

Missy rolled her eyes, taking another bite of her take out.

"…offer's still there if you want it.," he finished, giving her a suggestive look.

"In your dreams," scoffed Missy, glancing back to the tv, a smirk across her face.

She pulled the stringy cheese from the pizza, and placing it into her mouth as Wade watched her, smiling.

It took him a moment or two to finally turn back towards the tv, just as the movie started up, showing an attractive brunette stepping out of a Jacuzzi in just a skimpy bikini.

Missy gave an audible huff.

"What's up now, Juno?" he asked with a sarcastic sigh, watching as Missy tossed her half eaten slice of pizza back into the box.

She gazed down at her bump.

"I look like a beluga whale…" she uttered dejectedly.

Wade gave a grin.

"I'd say you're more like an Orca…" he offered. "Shamu, or the star of Free Willy."

Missy gave another grumpy huff.

"I can barely walk a few yards without having to stop and catch my breath," she said in a quiet voice, ignoring him. "And none of my clothes even fit me anymore…I-I just feel like crap."

She shook her head, giving an inward sigh, her green eyes sad…

Wade narrowed his own chocolate eyes at her, watching as she pulled at her stretched out shirt unhappily.

A second passed, and then another, before…

Suddenly and without warning, Wade got to his feet and held out a hand.

"Come on…" he said firmly, as Missy stared up at him.

She gave a frown.

"No, Wade, I-" she began but the tall merc cut across her.

"No arguments," he said, his face serious.

Missy gave a small groan before taking his hand and allowing him to lift her easily to her feet.

Before she could do or say another word, Wade had pulled her in the direction of the front door.

"Wade, where are we-" she started with a pout as they headed out into the corridor and across the hallway, into Wade's apartment.

He instantly moved over to his wardrobe, letting go of her hand.

Missy gazed about. Wade's apartment was so, well….him. With posters adorning the walls and action figures littering his shelves, she suddenly realised how much of a massive dork the merc really was.

"Here we go," he uttered after a moment or two, grinning down at her as Missy glanced up. "I think this should be a good fit."

And with that Wade handed her a soft white cotton t-shirt, with a large picture of a smiling cartoon duck on the front.

Missy frowned, but a small smile seemed to linger on her face.

Missy hesitated for a moment before cocking a brow at him.

"Well," she said, her face brightening slightly. "Turn around. I'm not undressing in front of you."

This time it was Wade's turn to pout. "Awww, no fair," he said, in a child-like tone, before doing as he was told and turning to face the window.

Missy gave it a second to make sure he wasn't peeking, before peeling off her tight t-shirt and tugging on Wade's soft cotton shirt instead.

It fitted like an absolute dream, flowing over her bump comfortably.

A moment later, Wade glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"It looks better on you anyway," he said turning back around, flashing her a smile, his eyes travelling down over her bump.

"It's kinda cute," said Missy the tops of her cheeks turning pink, as she waltzed over toward the mirror just above the sink, admiring herself. "You realise I'm keeping this now right? You are _not_ getting this back."

Wade beamed at her reflection in the mirror, happily.

Missy smiled, gazing up, just as rain began to splatter against Wade's enormous window.

"Your view is amazing," she murmured, wandering over towards Wade's two leather seats situated just in front of the giant pane of glass. "Better than my view of a red brick wall at least."

Wade, shoved his hands in his pockets and followed, coming to stand just behind her, as Missy watched the rain, her eyes wide.

"Well it's great for doing early morning naked-yoga in front of," he said in a goading voice, recreating a stretch. "Extended Mountain aaaaaand into Downward Dog."

Missy laughed, but as she did so she felt a sharp kick to her abdomen.

"Oww," she exclaimed, placing hand instantly over her belly.

Wade's face became one of concern almost immediately, standing upright and staring at her.

"You alright?" he asked quickly.

But Missy merely smiled.

"Yeah fine," she said breathlessly. "The baby just kicked is all."

She gazed up into Wade's worried eyes, pausing for a long second…

"Here," she said gently, taking his hand. "You want to feel?"

And with that she placed his hand tenderly onto her bump.

Wade's lips parted as he stared down at her, before-

"Fucking Christ, that's amazing," he exclaimed, his entire face lighting up as there was further movement from her stomach. "Are you really growing a fucking entire human being inside you? Because….wow….."

He gazed up into Missy's green eyes as she gave a gulp, her hand still lingering over his.

"Cool, huh?" she said after a long moment, finally letting go as Wade did the same. "Although not so cool in the middle of the night when little Chimichanga is wide awake and I'm trying to sleep."

Right on cue she gave a tired yawn, turning back towards the window and slumping down into one of Wade's leather armchairs.

"So you got any jobs on at the moment?" she asked, wrinkling her nose and staring up at him. She leant back in the chair as Wade came to sit opposite her. "Or are you waiting for your ribs to heal before you fuck up any more bad guys?"

She grinned at him, her voice thick with sarcasm.

But Wade was smiling widely, his eyes roving across her sleepy features.

"I'm definitely taking a bit of a break at the moment," he said in a playful tone. "How else would I find the time to hang out with my favourite mom-to-be?"

Missy blushed slightly, shooting him a look.

"Well if you're free on one evening," she said in a slow voice. "I wondered if you might be able to do me a favour…"

Her eyes flickered down into her lap embarrassedly.

Wade looked intrigued, grinning back at her.

Missy tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I bought this crib a while back…." she said in a quiet voice. "…Zach was _kinda_ supposed to assemble it for me…before…"

She trailed off, giving a small gulp.

"….I just…I don't think I'm really up to the job right now…" she said her eyes flickering up to Wade's, and her cheeks quickly reddening as she placed a hand to her bump. "…and…I don't know….I just thought….well if you wouldn't mind...maybe…helping me make it? …Only if you've got the time that is…"

Wade's face cracked into a wide grin, his eyes wrinkling at the corners.

"Not a fucking problem," he said almost instantly, gazing at her. "People have always referred to me as the ultimate tool."

Missy snorted.

"I'm sure they have," she said laughing, before giving another tired yawn, stretching her arms out. Both of them gazed out at the dark evening view.

The pair were silent for a long moment, the rain trickling against the window being the only sound in the room. But both of them, at this very moment, were completely happy and perfectly content.

"So we gonna get started on Ice Spider 4?" sked Wade glancing back at Missy after a couple of minutes had passed.

But the merc gave a chuckle as he saw that Missy's eyes were closed, her head resting gently against her shoulder and her chest rising and falling deeply with every slow breath she took. Sound asleep.

Wade grinned, shaking his head and getting to his feet.

"Come on mama-bear," he said in a soft voice, before leaning down, placing his hand beneath Missy's back and prising her from the chair. "You're going to have to be in a real bed if you want to get a proper night's sleep…. before that wily, little chimichanga of yours wakes you up again…."

Missy who was fast asleep, barely gave a murmur as Wade picked her up, carrying her over to his bed.

"Geez, you weigh a fucking tonne," he said in a strained voice. "And having two cracked ribs isn't really helping."

Gently, Wade eased her down onto his mattress as Missy turned her head slightly, snuggling down into his pillow.

The merc stared down at her, still dressed in his cotton t-shirt, for a long moment, his lips curved up into a soft smile.

He let out a long breath…

"Fine," he whispered after a minute, in a sarcastic tone, knowing he was only talking to himself. "You stay here and I'll get to work on this fucking crib …. AND I'm going to eat all of your pizza…that you didn't even want…..it's lucky I have a fucking big soft-spot for you, y'know…"

But Missy wasn't listening…

Wade merely shook his head, grinning widely, as he headed back over to Missy's…. shutting the door behind him with a gentle snap.

* * *

 **I'm not going to write about Wade putting up the crib because the footage is pretty much already out there. Just google 'Ryan Reynolds IKEA' and watch the GQ youtube video. That is definitely how Wade would handle assembling the crib, I think!**

 **Thanks to Guest, Lola24, Anarchtay, kaayrakoi, Wolfy-Queen, SecondaryPsychopath, MissUnderstoodXOXO, AngiMK and dancindonna for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this one (and let me know if you watched the vid!) oh, and have great weekend! See you Monday!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a Saturday afternoon and the warm summer sunshine seemed to pour in through the windows of Missy's tiny apartment.

Missy had just finished her last full week of work. She had planned on gong on maternity leave a little later but getting up at 6.40 every day and dragging herself around the office had become far too exhausting.

So her work colleagues had thrown her a mini baby shower at 4pm yesterday and kindly given her a goodie bag full of baby-grows and cutesy stuffed animals.

It was probably the only baby shower Missy was going to get.

She had barley any friends in the city that weren't primarily Zach's friends. She had only moved here, to the city, because of him. Three long years ago.

Missy's mom lived down in Florida with her aunt, but her arthritis was so bad she couldn't even travel nowadays. Missy missed her so much, but she was a strong woman. She could handle this alone. She knew she could.

And besides, she had Wade now…

Her friendship with Wade seemed to be growing by the day.

He spend almost all of his time with her, out of office hours that was.

They really had a lot in common, and as irritating as his smart remarks could be, she liked him.

He had put up her baby crib (after a LOT of whining that the flat-pack furniture had managed to give him a splinter), he brought her food, and they hung out and had fun. And fun was something Missy really needed right now…

She didn't want to think about how she was going to cope when the baby arrived. Would she even be able to go back to work after her maternity leave was over? Even if Zach paid his dues she still didn't know how she would afford her rent and all her bills all alone…

The worry seemed to build up inside her with every day that passed. Could she really cope with all this?

Missy was currently stood in her kitchen, doing the washing up, pondering this thought, when a sudden voice from behind her made her jump out of her skin.

"Hey there preggo-eggo," came Wade in a light tone, as Missy swung around to face him, placing a soapy hand to her chest.

"You scared me," she murmured, placing a dish onto the drainer.

It was her own fault.

Wade's appearances in her apartment had become so regular nowadays she had begun to just leave her front door on the latch for him to come and go as he pleased.

Sometimes heaving her enormous-self off of the couch seemed like too much of a huge-feat.

Wade, dressed today in jeans, a white t-shirt and a grey hooded sweater, merely grinned, strolling over towards her.

"So, I thought, rather than staying in all cooped up on this fucking gorgeous day," uttered Wade, leaning up against the counter beside her, staring down at her pregnant form. "…we could maybe go for a walk…or a waddle in your case…."

Missy shot him a look, smirking.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I'm like a hippo at the moment," she uttered and with that, she dabbed at Wade's nose with her soapy fingers, leaving a puff of suds lingering on his long face.

He gave a chuckle, pulling away from her and rubbing at his nose, his face fixed into a wide grin.

"But yeah, sounds good," she continued, wiping her hands on a dish towel and turning away from the sink. "I'm kinda craving some ice cream….with hot fudge and loads of sprinkles."

Wade smiled, holding out his arm for her to take.

"Well mademoiselle," he murmured in a charming voice. "Your wish is my command."

Missy smiled, grasping his arm tightly, her stomach doing a weird backflip. Obviously just heartburn, she thought to herself….

* * *

Missy and Wade walked side by side down the street. As predicted, Missy walking excruciatingly slowly. But luckily for her, Wade didn't seem to mind.

The warm sun felt lovely on her long, caramel blonde locks, and today she was dressed in a pretty floral sundress that covered her bump nicely.

She glanced up at Wade, to find him already staring down at her.

"What?" she asked, with a small frown.

But the merc managed a shrug.

"Nothing," he replied easily. "Just checking out my hot, mama-bear BFF."

Missy smiled, nudging him with her hip.

 _"_ _Am_ I your BFF?" she asked raising an eyebrow in his direction.

Wade nodded almost instantly. "Of course," he answered lightly. "What other person would I rather be spending my weekend with…and my weekdays….You realise that now you're on maternity leave you're not getting rid of me, right?"

Missy laughed as her hand lightly brushed his.

"Does that mean I get take-out for breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner?" she asked in a teasing voice, raising both eyebrows.

But Wade gave a mock scowl. "With the amount that you eat, I'd be broke in like three days…" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey!" replied Missy, patting her tummy. "I'm eating for two!"

Wade grinned, his eyes travelling over her, as they approached the ice cream store.

"Yeah, and little Chimichanga there seems to have the appetite of a sumo wrestler," he said in a playful voice, giving her the gentlest of nudges back. "So, is it Chimi that wants this ice cream or you?"

Missy pursed her lips, thinking.

"Oh definitely Chimi," she said rubbing her stomach lovingly. "But as I'm on the outside _and_ in charge, I get to choose the toppings."

Wade gave a nod. "Of course," he said with a faux-serious look, as they entered the store.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were out, Missy holding a ginormous ice-cream topped with every sugary treat imaginable.

Wade had insisted he didn't want one, but the moment they were out of the shop, had swiped his finger across her icy dessert.

"Hey!" said Missy loudly, holding it just out of his reach, as Wade stuck his finger into his mouth.

"What?" he replied defensively. "I paid for it! Jeez, remind me why I have such a soft-spot for you again? I'm starting to think you only like me because I buy you food."

Missy glanced up at him for a long moment.

"Got it in one," she said tossing him a wink, causing Wade to chuckle.

The pair of them walked side by side in relative silence for a couple of minutes, before Missy suddenly turned toward Wade, glancing up into his long face.

He looked, as always, pretty happy, always with that same old confident smirk lingering on his features.

He was tall and, ok, he could be a bit of a dork at times, but he was the only one there for her, when she had been completely alone in the world…

"So are you on maternity leave too?" she asked him after a moment, taking a small lick of her ice cream. "Because for a mercenary you seem to spend a lot of your time on my couch watching Netflix lately."

Wade shot her a look.

"Obviously I have to wait for my ribs to full heal before I get back out there…" he said in a cheerful voice, giving her a nod.

Missy nodded back. "Oh, yeah, your ribs…" she said in a sarcastic tone. "Of course…"

They both chuckled, Wade's hand naturally moving to the small of her back as they made to head across the road, walking close.

But before they could do so, a sudden voice from behind them, caused them to pause.

"Missy?"

Missy glanced around, coming face to face with Marie and Andy, a couple about her own age.

Andy was Zach's old college buddy and the four of them would often go on double dates and go for after work drinks.

She noticed their eyes lingering on the contact between her and Wade.

"What…are you up to?" asked Marie, her look slightly accusing, as she took in the close proximity between Missy and her tall neighbour.

Missy gave a gulp. Obviously neither Marie nor Andy knew that she and Zach were no longer together.

"Yeah, I-I'm great thanks…" mumbled Missy, gesturing toward Wade. "This is my next-door neighbour Wade."

Both Marie and Zach gave Wade a long lingering look, their eyes travelling over his clothes and his slightly rough-around the edges demeanour and his face with a long scar across his eyebrow.

Their look was definitely one of disapproval.

Marie instantly folded her arms across herself.

"Zach ok?" she asked questioningly, her eyes narrowing back towards Missy. "I'm guessing he doesn't know you're out here with…Wade, was it?"

Her voice was poisonous.

Did they really think that her and Wade were together? That she was cheating on Zach?

After all he had done to her, she was not about to let him get away with being the innocent party in all this!

"Zach?" replied Missy in a light tone, placing a hand to her swollen stomach. "He walked out on me. And if you must know it had nothing to do with Wade here."

Missy took a step closer to her now 'ex'-friends.

"The asshole decided to leave me six-months pregnant to go off and 'find himself'," she snarled. "So perhaps you might want to get your facts straight before you start accusing me of something I'm not even guilty of."

She turned back to Wade, but didn't say anything… Wade already knew.

He took a step towards her, as she took his hand gently in her own.

"Let's go," she said quietly, her head bowed as Wade led her safely across the street, leaving Marie and Andy standing behind her, shame-faced.

When they were across the wide road, Missy let out a long breath, her shoulders slumping tiredly.

"C-Can we go home?" Missy asked after a moment or two as Wade watched her carefully.

All she wanted to do was get out of here and go back to where she and her bump were safe and happy…

"Nope," Wade replied suddenly in a firm voice. "You, my friendly neighbourhood prego-lady, are going to come to the games arcade with me, we are going to share some fries and I am going to kick your ass at Pac-Man….ok?"

Missy smiled softly, glancing down at her tummy.

How did he always manage to cheer her up?

She gave a nod.

"Pac-Man I'm terrible at," she said in a slow voice. "But I _will_ kick your ass at Mortal Combat…"

"As long as I get to be Johnny Cage," said Wade with a playful tone.

"Definitely not, because I'm always Johnny Cage!" she said shooting Wade a dark look.

The merc gave a groan, tossing back his head. "Ok, fiiiiiiine!" he uttered loudly, in a whiny tone. He pointed to her. "But I get to be Sonya Blade no take-backsies."

Missy grinned, sub-consciously rubbing at her bump as the baby kicked excitedly inside her…

* * *

Almost four hours later, Missy pushed open the door to her apartment.

"…there is no way you won, that little kid was too good!" said Missy laughing, as she walked inside her now dark living room, flipping on the light.

The pair had just spend their entire afternoon in Pete's games arcade down the street, where Wade had just had his butt-kicked by an eleven year-old kid on _Dance-Dance Revolution._

"No way," said the merc, shaking his head. "Did you see my moves? I was fucking incredible!"

Missy smiled, glancing back at him over her shoulder. She was so exhausted, but had had a great afternoon.

"I think the scores told a different story," said Missy biting her lip before easing herself down onto the couch.

Her whole body ached….not having walked that far in a long while…

"So," said Wade hopping over the back of the sofa and landing on the cushions beside her. "What are we thinking? Binge watch the rest of The Walking Dead and order Chinese food?"

Missy gave a yawn.

"Hmmm, yeah….sounds good," she said with a murmur.

Wade picked up the remote, clicking onto their TV show and pressing play.

Missy let out a long sigh, her eyes blinking shut and as they settled down, leaning her head gently on Wade's shoulder.

The merc stared down at her as her breathing become deep and rhythmic, one hand placed protectively on her stomach.

His lips parted slightly as he suddenly lifted his arm gently and placed it over her shoulders.

For a the longest of moments his gaze travelled over her sleeping form…his eyes full of something he would never show when she was awake…

Missy murmured something he didn't quite seem to catch before nuzzling into his soft hooded jacket…

And that is how they remained for the rest of the evening, Wade choosing a football game on the TV instead and watching it with sound turned right down, a small smile lingering on his face the entire time…

* * *

 **Fluffy I know…**

 **Was it ok?**

 **Thanks so much to Lola24, Anarchtay, dancindonna, Faye, jigglyhuff, ShortySquirrel, sqirpsdolphin, kaayrakoi, Guest, Purple54, FreyaCabanas and RealHuntress18 for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **What did you think of this one? Let me know!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Missy was frustrated. It was a Friday evening and the idea of spending another evening cooped up inside was killing her.

All she had done this week was go grocery shopping with Wade, go to her prenatal yoga class, and head out to the post office to pick up a parcel from her Mom.

Missy was just ambling slowly out of the kitchen, hands on the small of her back, admiring her enormous bump, when Wade appeared through the front door, flashing her a grin.

"Hey there hot-mama," he said glancing her up and down. "Don't you look good enough to cuddle tonight?"

Missy was dressed in a pair of black skinny maternity jeans and a pretty floaty top, that thankfully made her boobs look huge. But that wasn't the only thing that looked huge. Missy's bump was growing by the day. She was now well into her seventh month of pregnancy.

The baby's kicks were getting stronger every day and of course this was making her more and more exhausted…

Missy gave Wade a pout as she rubbed her stomach. "I don't feel cuddly…" she said in a subdued voice. "Ughhh, I feel like I've swallowed a beach ball!"

Wade smirked, strutting up to her and placing his hand on her stomach.

Missy didn't mind. Anyone else, perhaps she would have, but not Wade. In fact she would encourage him, so often, to feel the baby's different types kicks and practically held his hand in place as she felt it turn over inside her, that it didn't seem unusual to her at all.

Missy was just happy to share all this with someone…. Because who else did she have?

"What did that app say?" asked Wade in a playful voice, rubbing his thumb across her tummy. "That little Chimi is about the size of a butternut squash at the moment…so that's about…."

Wade pulled his hands away measuring out a space in thin air.

"…this big?"

"Ugh," said Missy, with a groan. "And imagine carrying one of those around in your pocket every day!"

With that she poked Wade in his firm abs with her finger, as she waddled past him.

Wade gave a chuckle.

"If we're doing _Junior_ , someone needs to be the Danny DeVito to my Schwarzenegger," he said in a playful voice, causing Missy to roll her eyes, ignoring his comment.

"I haven't even seen my feet in about a month," she continued, trying to stretch her bare foot out in front of her. "Am I wearing _red_ nail polish?"

Wade grinned. "Pink," he replied. "But no-one cares. All they see is a beautiful yummy-mommy. They're not looking at your feet."

"Neither am I…" mumbled Missy with a sigh, pursing her lips together and heading into her bedroom.

Wade instantly followed, coming to flop down onto her bed. Tonight he had on his usual red and black sheepskin jacket on, with a white vest and black jeans. Instantly making her room look untidy with his presence.

Missy stared at herself in the mirror, turning to the side, running a hand across her belly.

"Y'know, all I seem to do nowadays is be the perfect mommy-to-be," she said with a huff, glancing over at Wade's refection. "I go to the store, do my pregnancy-yoga class, do the housework…"

She turned to him, giving a pout, and tossing her sleek caramel blonde hair over shoulder.

"I want to do shots…and get dressed up...and dance to dirty music until I black out!" she said with another sigh, before letting her head hang despondently.

Wade's face lit up.

"Well fuck, let's do it…" he said quickly, quirking a scarred eyebrow at her.

Missy glanced back at him, over her shoulder, frowning.

"Do what?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Go to a bar, get totally wasted and dance to dirty music," he said in a devilish voice.

Missy smirked.

"Uh hello?" she said giving her tummy a gentle pat, as Wade got to his feet, stalking over towards her.

Coming to stand close to her, he clutched a hand either side of her stomach, leaning his long face into hers…

"We can still do two out of three though," he said in what was barely a whisper, his mouth fixed into a wide grin.

Missy narrowed her eyes at him for long moment…

..before _finally_ grinning back…

* * *

 **Only a short one today…but will be continuing soon…. where our favourite pair frequent Weasel's bar…**

 **Thanks so much to RealHuntress18, FreyaCabanas, jeffhardyluvsme, kaayrakoi, Nerdqueen03, AngiMK, SecondaryPsychopath, Lola24, TamashinoSuzume and dancindonna for taking time out to review the last chapter.**

 **What did you think of this one? :)**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Here we go, only the finest of establishments, for my smokin'-hot BFF and her Chimichanga," uttered Wade, as the pair of them stepped into the bar thirty minutes later.

After slipping on a pair of ballet pumps and a putting on a little lipstick, Wade had brought her here, to Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls. A bar he said he frequented from time to time.

The place looked incredibly rough around the edges and smelt like a mixture of stale beer, motor oil and leather.

But Missy couldn't help but smile as Wade led her through the crowds her hand clutched tightly in his.

This place was so….him.

They approached the bar and a man in a rumpled AC-DC t-shirt and large glasses, glanced up at them, grinning.

"Well if its isn't Wade fucking Wilson!" said the guy in a loud voice. "I thought you'd died or something. No one's heard from you since your run in with Big Tony."

Wade smirked, letting go of Missy's hand and instead placing it to the small of her back.

Missy saw the barman's eyes instantly travel over her face before staring down at her enormous bump.

"Wow, fuck me!" he said in carrying tone, looking back up at Wade. "You got someone _this_ hot, knocked up? Congrats man!"

Missy frowned, but couldn't help but let out the smallest of smirks.

"Unfortunately I'm _NOT_ the baby-daddy," uttered Wade smiling.

Missy, for the smallest of second's, felt her heart plummet into her stomach with these words…damn heartburn again…

"…this here, is my gorgeous neighbour Missy, who fortunately is blessed with such good genes that they'll hopefully be able to balance out the fact that the _actual_ baby-daddy is an asshole. Meaning that little Chimichanga here," said Wade cocking a thumb towards Missy's stomach. "…will be as beautiful AND as lovely as his, or her, Mom."

Missy smiled, the tops of her cheeks reddening.

She knew that Wade was just kidding around, but the words were nice…

"Awww," murmured the barman, smiling down at the pair of them. He held out a hand. "Weasel."

Missy took it, giving it a shake.

"What can I get the two of you to drink?" he asked. "And _please_ do not ask me to give you another blow job, Wade."

Missy cocked her eyebrow uneasily up at the merc, as he grinned back down at her.

"He means the drink," he explained. "I'll have a beer and my beautiful baby-momma BFF here, will have a…"

Missy stared around, before shrugging.

"I'll just have a coke…" she said before giving a groan and placing hand to her stomach. "Ugh, being pregnant is so boring!"

Both Wade and Weasel chuckled.

"Well, like I keep fucking saying to you," muttered Wade, leaning in toward her, his lips lingering near to her ear. "Give yourself three months and you'll be doing tequila shots and practicing your slut-drop."

Missy laughed.

"And who'll be looking after little Chimichanga while I'm out partying?" she asked in a goading voice. "You offering?"

But Wade merely smiled, handing over a few bucks as he took the drinks from Weasel, passing Missy her coke.

"So you wanna play some pool?" Missy asked after a moment or two, smiling up at him, tugging at her lip with her teeth as she did so. "I'm pretty good, but I'll go easy on you."

Wade grinned.

"Pffft," he replied easily, strutting over and grasping up a couple of cues. "Pool is practically my middle name."

Missy took the pool cue from his grasp.

"Suuuuure it is…." she murmured shaking her head, and bumping his shoulder confidently with hers as she walked past him.

* * *

Forty minutes later, and despite Missy's enormous bump keeping her from getting all the best shots, she was still managing to kick Wade's ass, two games to nothing.

They were now on their third and final game, Missy leaning over the table ready to pot her last ball.

Wade was stood, leaning up against the wall, arms folded.

"And why did I not know you're like some sort of pool rain-man?" he asked pouting like a hormonal teenager.

Missy cocked an eye at him, potting her final ball easily, but ignored his comment.

Instead she placed down her cue and put her hands to her sore back. She was so tired, but having just the _best_ time tonight.

It had been so long since she'd been out…at a real bar too! With normal people….not pregnant woman who patronised her for not wanting a water birth and not eating raw greens with every meal…

She finally after seven months, felt like herself again…

And it was all down to one person.

She picked up her coke, staring over at Wade with bright eyes, just as the baby kicked.

She winced slightly, letting out a sharp breath of air, staring down at her bump.

Wade instantly caught this, strutting on up towards her, a look of concern plastered onto his features.

"Everything alright prego-princess?" he asked in a gentle voice, gazing down at her.

"Yeah…just Chimi being _suuuuper_ restless," she said giving Wade a smile.

He, without a word, placed a hand to her stomach, feeling the movement inside her, his entire face lighting up.

"You know, if you're looking for baby names, I think you should consider Wade…" he said in a low voice, his eye travelling across Missy's features. "…or Wadeina…"

She tossed her caramel hair back over her shoulder, her green eyes flickering up to his.

Her heart began to thud in her chest as Wade's hand glided over hers momentarily, his thumb brushing against her smooth skin.

She gave another small smile.

"I'll guess I'll consider it …" she murmured in a soft voice.

Wade beamed, pulling suddenly away, before grabbing her hand and tugging her over towards the bar.

"A round of drinks for everyone!" he said loudly, as a few of the burly-looking men behind him cheered. He turned back to Missy. "To celebrate being two months away from meeting the perfect spawn of this gorgeous girl."

Missy blushed, quirking an eyebrow up at him. "Spawn?" she asked lightly.

"Alright alright…" he said rolling his eyes. "Perfect babykins then. That better?"

Missy nodded as Weasel in front of them, gave a groan.

"Fine, but no trying to pay with counterfeit cash this time, Wade!" he said warningly. "And nothing imported!"

Missy smirked, poking Wade in the chest and gazing up at him.

"Ok Mr Excitable" she uttered smiling and rolling her eyes. " _I'm_ just gonna pee…save me a drink will you?"

Wade gave a nod as Missy waddled off, his chocolate eyes following her as she went.

He let out a sigh…

How on earth did she keep doing this to him…

Wade adored her…and _nothing_ was going to change that…

But as Missy disappeared off through the crowds, it was barely a second later that a sudden hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, baby," came a female voice from beside him, as a woman with short dark hair and teeny miniskirt, strutted around him. "Are you sure you wanna shoot your whole wad?" Her long taloned fingernails running over his chest.

The woman was gorgeous, of course, with dark expressive eyes and a wicked smile.

He had seen her here before from time to time…but had never really had the chance to meet her….until now that was…

"Hey…" murmured Wade, his eyes travelling over her petite features.

"…Vanessa," she answered with a purr, pulling at her lip with her teeth…

Wade grinned back.

"Wade…" he replied, as she leant in close to him…

...her mouth curving up into a naughty smile…

* * *

 **Are you all still liking this? You want me to carry on?**

 **Thanks to Lola24, RealHuntress18, kaayrakoi, jeffhardyluvsme, faye, AngiMK and skrybspryt for reviewing the last shortie.**

 **Let me know what you think of this one…..I'd looove to hear your opinions…are you liking Wade and Missy….?**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"So you uh, you bump fuzzies for money?" asked Wade staring down at the attractive woman before him.

Vanessa gave a wide grin, smiling up at him teasingly.

"Mmmhmm," she said with a purr, batting her long dark eyelashes at the merc.

There was definitely a fizzling tension between them. He couldn't deny that…

Wade grinned back and was about to open his mouth to speak when Missy suddenly appeared at his side.

"Hey," she murmured, suddenly looking between the pair, smiling. Her green eyes taking in their close contact. "….Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you-"

"Not at all…" said Vanessa with a smirk, her hands on her hips, her eyes travelling down to Missy's huge bump.

The dark-haired woman looked back up to Wade.

"Wait a-are you the baby Daddy?" she asked, obviously a little confused at the situation

Wade gave a gulp, his eyes flicking to Missy momentarily.

"No!" uttered Missy and Wade in sudden unison.

He glanced over seeing Missy's eyes widen, the tops of her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, no, no," said Missy smiling at Vanessa. "Wade's just a friend."

She rubbed her bump lovingly, wincing slightly, obviously in a bit of discomfort.

Wade knew that this time of night was usually when the baby was the most restless. He knew Missy and her nightly patterns so well and could spot when she was uneasy, or in a little pain, almost straight away…

But the moment quickly passed and Missy stared back up at the pair of them. She shot Wade a look.

"Well I should probably leave you to it," she said biting her lip and smiling. "If you need me I'll just be over here being a total pregnant bore."

She gave Wade one last encouraging look, raising her eyebrows before waddling off.

Wade stared after her as Vanessa wrinkled her nose.

"She is _soooo_ cute," she muttered.

But Wade raised a finger, looking back over to Vanessa, standing close. "Would you just give me like two seconds," he said in an apologetic tone.

Vanessa smiled, nodding, as Wade strolled past her, moving around the bar to where Missy was coming to stand.

"Hey, sorry I just-" he said quickly as Missy glanced up at him. But she cut him off….

"Don't apologise!" said Missy grinning. "She's really pretty!"

Her voice was genuine, honest and she smiled up at Wade, tucking a strand of long caramel blonde hair behind her ear.

With one hand on the floaty blouse covering her swollen stomach, she poked Wade in his side with a finger.

"You should go home with her," she said in a low voice, giving a nod.

But Wade gave a gulp and was silent for a long moment, his eyes travelling over Missy's features, his eyes full of something he wasn't even going to admit to himself.

She was smiling, just the warmest smile, her skin glowing and her hands placed carefully on her tummy.

Wade softened.

"You should!" she continued, giving him a nudge. "She seems lovely and the two of you would be cute together."

Wade stared down at Missy sadly, a small smile lingering across his features.

"Listen," she said smiling. "I'm pretty tired, so I'm just going to scoot up on the barstool here, call a cab and head off home anyway. You should stay and enjoy the rest of your night."

Missy pointed to the high barstool behind her.

"Go on, go talk to her again!" she said happily, gesturing over to where Vanessa stood, looking back over her shoulder at Wade. "Go on, I'll be fine."

And with that Missy gave Wade a shove.

The merc gave another gulp, not uttering a word, but doing as he was told.

He moved around Vanessa, coming to lean against the bar facing her.

She smiled widely, taking a step closer to him.

"Sorry about that," he muttered smiling back. She really was very attractive.

"No problem," she murmured back in a husky tone. "Like I said, your friend- she's cute! And you hanging out with her….that's very _very_ cute too."

Wade merely smiled, glancing up over Vanessa's shoulder at Missy, who was at this very second, trying to hop on onto the barstool behind her, but failing miserably.

"You know," said Vanessa, staring up at him, with eyes full of promise. "I _do_ offer a discount to nice guys like you…."

And with that she ran a finger down Wade's collarbone, letting it trail down his firm chest…

Wade glanced down at their contact for a moment, before looking up at Vanessa.

But before his eyes could lock onto hers, they instinctively flickered over to where Missy was stood, trying as hard as she could, to sit up on the high barstool, but her huge bump not allowing her this pleasure…

Eventually she gave up, smiling, her eyes on the floor.

Wade smiled too, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. Watching as Missy stood, reaching into her purse for her cell phone, dialling a number before pressing the device to her ear.

"Yeah," continued Vanessa, taking another step towards him, tugging at her lip with her teeth. "one night with me- completely free."

Wade looked down at the dark-haired temptress.

She was everything he should want….

Funny, sexy….

"It's a one-time deal," she purred, licking her lips and leaning into him, gazing up into Wade's long, tanned face.

But the merc's eyes couldn't help but flick back to Missy who had placed her cell phone back into her bag, her hand rubbing at her belly.

For a second she looked over at him, before blushing, a small smile on her face.

She gave him a small, encouraging wave, before turning on her heel and beginning to waddle slowly away…

Wade gulped… letting out a long breath of air as he watched her go.

His eyes travelled back to Vanessa who was staring up at him expectantly.

* * *

Missy stood at the bar, giving a sigh, and shoving her cell phone back into her purse.

She was smiling, happy for Wade that he had found such an attractive woman…

But that didn't stop her heart from sinking into her stomach…

Of course Wade would want a woman like that. Why wouldn't he?

She seemed lovely…

And for one thing, she wasn't seven months pregnant!

Missy glanced down at the floor before chancing one more glance up at Wade.

Her cab would be here any minute and she wanted to leave….before he and Vanessa did…

But staring up, she saw that Wade was already gazing back at her.

Missy felt the tops of her cheeks turn instantly pink.

But still, she gave him an encouraging smile and a small wave, before giving a shaky, inward sigh, turning on her heel and disappearing off into the crowd.

Her heart hurt…

Was this still the heartburn?

Of course it was, she tried to convince herself…. It had to be.

What? Was she really expecting to win over any man looking like this.

She was huge and really _hadn't_ seen her feet in months…

And there was _that_ woman. Sexy, good-looking, with a hot-body and a great smile…

Missy rubbed a hand across her stomach as she walked from the bar…

She was glad Wade was happy, at least…

But before Missy had reached the door, she was suddenly knocked sideways, by a body tumbling into her…

She gave a yelp, clutching at her bump protectively as an enormous man barrelled into her.

"Fuck you, Booth!" cried a gruff male voice, coming from a guy standing just a few feet away from Missy. Obviously he had just thrown a punch at the man that had knocked her violently aside.

Everyone was jeering and yelling, no one noticing her standing in the midst of it all. Too busy focusing on the fight that was about to break out…

"HEY!" came a sudden loud, familiar voice at her side.

Missy looked up to see Wade, standing beside her, his face fixed into a dangerous scowl. Looking far different from the happy, charming demeanour he normally sported.

In fact, Wade looked furious…

He suddenly grabbed the man who had thrown the punch by the throat, and before Missy could blink, he had shoved his head down onto the table, hard.

"You want to apologise, Buck? You almost knocked over a pregnant lady…and not just any pregnant lady, no…." said Wade, in a deadly voice. "…my beautiful prego-lady…and if you think for one moment I am letting you get away with that…?"

Buck let out a small apologetic noise as his face was squished down onto the table.

"Wade…" said Missy quietly, staring over at him, a worried look plastered onto her face.

"What was that Buck?" said Wade in a simpering voice. "No I didn't quite catch that? You want to say….what?"

Wade pressed down on the man's throat tighter, as everyone around them stared on in silence, no one wanting to get involved.

"Sowrry," murmured Buck with a slight whimper.

"Wanna speak up," said Wade leaning in towards him. "…I don't think the people in the back heard you…"

"Sorrrrry!" murmured Buck, obviously in pain.

But Wade wasn't done yet, his hand gripping tighter against Buck's thick neck, his fingers digging into his skin, cutting off his air supply.

"WADE!" said Missy loudly, stepping forward and placing a sudden hand on his upper arm.

He instantly turned to face her, his hard, set features immediately softening…

"Wade, I'm fine…" she said in a slightly pleading voice, grasping his sleeve in her hand and tugging him towards her. "…..really."

Wade without a word, let go of Buck, who coughed and spluttered clutching at his throat.

The rest of the bar-goers laughed and went back to their conversations…a Missy gazed up into the merc's long face, her eyes wide.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked, touching her bump lightly. His stance was protective, blocking her from the entire room…

For a moment it felt like just the two of them…

Missy placed her hand onto of his.

"I'm fine," she breathed, giving him the smallest of smiles, blinking slowly.

Wade stared down at her… his eyes full of something she couldn't quite put her finger on…

But she gave a sudden gulp, looking away.

Why was she doing this to herself…

"Listen, don't let this ruin your night…" she said quietly, glancing over to where the dark-haired woman was still stood beside the bar.. "Go should go back to her-"

But Wade gave a small grin.

"Nah," he said pulling his hand away and shoving both into the pockets of his sheepskin coat. "I wasn't really feelin' it. I've decided I'd rather go home with my momma-bear BFF instead."

Missy cocked an eye at him, smiling, her eyes travelling over his face, trying as hard as she could to read him.

"Come on hot-mama," he said gently, giving a nod. "I think a late-night stop off at that taco-truck we both like, is definitely on the cards…"

And with that Wade grabbed her hand tightly in his own and led her out of the bar and out into the warm night air…

* * *

 **Thanks to jigglyhuff, TheDaydreamAway, FanaticomaticSuperTokienLover, RealHuntress18,PepperCornPie, Lola24, Joldino-Sidestreaker, kaayrakoi, jeffhardyluvsme, Wolfy-Queen, AngiMK, TamashinoSuzume, dancindonna, EliseWatson, EmeraldFoxTails and JesterFromHell for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Was this one ok? So glad you'd all like me to continue, I really appreciate the support and love to read every comment you all leave. Are you enjoying it so far?**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

It was late morning and Missy, who had just got out of the shower, was sat on her bed, a white fluffy towel wrapped around her and her bump, her cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine," uttered Missy, with a sigh.

It had been a couple of weeks since she had spoken to her mom, Margot, putting off ringing her until now. Her Mom lived all the way down in Florida with her aunt. She had terrible arthritis and couldnt travel far...

"And the baby?" asked her mother in a fretting tone.

Missy rolled her eyes placing a hand to her bump.

"Little Chimi's fine," said Missy smiling.

"Chimi?" asked her Mom quickly. "Oh goodness that's not some new, trendy name you've picked is it?"

Misdy gave a laugh. "No Mom, I don't even know the sex yet, how could I have picked a name? No Chimi... is just a nickname..."

Missy bit her lip, staring down at her towel-covered bump.

She literally loved Chimi so much it hurt... and boy or girl, Missy knew that she would take care of this baby, no matter what...

She pushed a strand of loose caramel hair from her damp shoulders.

"So," said Margot after a moment or two. "...how's Zach?"

Missy gulped, paling slightly.

The reason for her avoiding her Mom's calls for so long was mainly because she had not brought herself to tell her that Zach had left.

She was frightened and scared of even admitting it to anyone, let alone her own mother who she knew would just hurt with worry...

But she couldn't keep it from her forever.

"Mom, there's something you need to know...about Zach..."

Margot was quiet.

"...h-he left me."

There was just silence down the line

"...but I just need you to know I'm doing fine... I have friends here taking care of me."

Just at that moment, as if on cue, Wade appeared around her bedroom door, a grin plastered onto his long, tanned face.

Today he was dressed in tight pants, a dark t-shirt and a black hooded jacket and was clutching two takeout coffee cups in his hands.

Noticing she was on the phone, he remained silent, strolling over and placing her cup down onto the nightstand beside her.

Wade was the friend taking care of her...

Her best friend.

He had been there for her when no one else was...

And was still there for her, even now...

Why? -She had no idea... But she was grateful nonetheless.

"That settles it," said Margot in a firm voice, down the line. "I'm taking the next flight up to see you."

Missy gave a frown, turning away from Wade, talking in a hushed tone.

"No Mom, you know the doctor said you shouldn't be travelling with your leg how it is!" Missy said accusingly. "I'm not having you in unnecessary pain because of me!"

Her mom gave a huff.

"I just don't want you up there in that city all on your own, with a baby and everything... Goddamn that Zachary! If I ever see that horrible little man again-"

Missy gave a small smile, relaxing her shoulders slightly.

"I know," uttered Missy in a slow voice. "But like I said, I have friends here, I'm not on my own..."

Missy looked up to see Wade now leaning up against the doorframe, scrolling through his cell phone.

He glanced over at her, his long face breaking into a smile.

"Look I've gotta go, but I promise that when the baby is born we'll come down to Florida to visit you and Aunt Judy, ok"

There was a pause, before-

"Alright, alright," said her Mother with a sigh. "But if you need anything at all, you know where i am, and I promise I'll be on the next flight out."

"I know," said Missy glancing down at her bump, giving it a loving rub." I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," muttered Margot, as Missy ended the call.

She held the phone in her lap staring down at it for a long moment.

"So your Mom didn't take the news of Zach leaving lightly I'm guessing?" Said Wade, shoving his cell into his pocket and flashing her a smile.

Missy gave a groan, rubbing a hand over her face.

"Not exactly..." she uttered, getting to her feet with great difficulty. She waddled over to her beaureu, ensuring her white towel was wrapped securely around her. "Thanks for the coffee by the way."

Wade gave an easy shrug, taking a sip from his own cup.

"Strong, bitter and decaf," he said in a playful tone. "Which I know, is also how you like your men..."

Missy smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Y'know I cannot wait until I can drink regaular coffee again..." she said, pulling a matching set of navy underwear from her drawer as Wade watched her. Before ambling into the bathroom. "Fuck decaf."

She heard Wade give a laugh.

Slipping on her bra and panties, she reached for her lilac robe from the back of the bathroom door, tying it around her, before strutting back into the bedroom.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked flashing Wade a smile.

The pair had pretty much been inseparable for the past few weeks.

Wade doted on her.

She had no idea why...but it was so nice to have the company...

He was now sat on the edge of her bed, rolling his coffee cup between his hands.

He gave a light shrug, his dark eyes looking her up and down. "I don't know, what do you feel up to? We could go to the park? Watch a movie-"

"Movie sounds good," said Missy quickly, placing a small diamond earring into each ear, before moving over to her wardrobe. "Little Chimi is giving me crazy back-pain at the moment. So anything that involves little or no physical exercise sounds amazing..."

Pulling open her wardrobe doors she noticed Wade getting to his feet, placing down his empty coffee cup.

In an instant she felt his gentle hands on her spine and his hot breath on the back of her neck.

Missy gulped, pausing in what she was doing, her breath catching in her throat slightly.

"You want to tell me where it hurts..." he uttered in a low voice. "...I still owe you that deep tissue massage..."

Missy smiled to herself as she felt his hands run down the curve of her back.

"Wade..." she said warningly.

"Ah, ah, ah...just tell me when..." he said in a teasing voice, his firm hands slipping down her spine.

His thumbs met with her lower back and Missy couldn't help but let out a moan as he pressed against her aching knots.

She heard Wade let out a chuckle.

"Chimi really has been causing you a lot of trouble," he said in a goading voice, as he kneaded her skin through her robe. "Good job your fucking BFF is here to help you out, huh?"

His hands really felt good against her sore muscles.

Missy closed her eyes momentarily giving another gulp... before shaking herself.

She pulled away from Wade, turning to him and giving a coy smile.

"Aren't I just the luckiest..." she said in a sarcastic voice, giving a mocking sigh.

Wade grinned back at her, raising his hands aloft.

"Satisfied so soon?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I often have that effect on women."

Missy turned back to her wardrobe pulling out a pretty floral dress and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, Wade..." she said shaking her head and shooting him a smile, as she headed back into her bathroom.

Inside, she tugged off her robe and pulled the dress over her head, threading out her long caramel blonde hair.

Pausing in front of the mirror she took in her appearance.

She looked healthy, with a pink tinge to her powdered cheeks.

Missy looked...good. Well, as good as a woman who was almost eight months pregnant could be...

She gave a sigh, waddling out of the bathroom, as Wade immediately glanced up at her.

His eyes lit up with something Missy couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Well, don't you look like a finger-lickin' good, yummy-mommy today?" he said as Missy placed a gentle hand to her bump.

She shot him a smirk.

She didn't know how he always seemed to manage to charm her and cheer her up but he did...and if Missy was honest...she liked it.

He drove her crazy most of the time, but it was a good crazy...

"So what movie are we seeing?" she asked lightly, slipping into a pair of comfy gladiator sandals and grabbing a matching purse. "I've heard nothing but bad reviews about that new superhero movie that's came out last week...but there's that film about the four-headed shark that looked good in all the trailers..."

Wade strolled over to her, giving a wide grin, before taking her hand in his.

"Four-headed shark movie sounds fucking amazing," he said, his eyes fixed on hers.

Missy's breath caught in her throat once again for the slightest of moments, before she clutched a hand to her swollen stomach, reciprocating the grin.

"Good, so in that case, I'll get the tickets if you get the snacks..." she said raising her eyebrows, as she picked up her coffee cup and headed into her hallway, walking slowly.

But Wade huffed, tossing back his head and giving a groan.

"Ok, fiiiiine," he said giving a mock scowl and pointing a finger at her. "But I swear if you order thirty bucks worth of snacks like last time-"

Missy laughed, giving an easy shrug. "What?" she said in a innocent voice. "I'm eating for two here..."

She patted her tummy lovingly.

But Wade rolled his eyes merely clutching her hand tighter in his, and tugging her to him.

"You're eating for a whole fucking football team!" he said in a playful voice. "You're lucky I still have that soft spot for you..."

Missy merely smiled, as the pair of them ambled out of the apartment, hands still clutched tightly between them, as she pulled the front door shut behind them with a snap.

* * *

 **Thanks to RealHuntress18, shantybj91, brokenfeather, kaayrakoi, dancindonna, AngiMK, TamashinoSuzume, The Captians Muse, EmeraldfoxTails669, Lola24, Wolfy-Queen, Guest, EliseWatson, skittlelover20, FreyaCabanas, Guest and DenizenOfApocrypha for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **I hope you're still enjoying.. Let me know if this one was ok?**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Missy and Wade stepped onto the subway platform, laughing, their hands still tightly clasped between them.

It was early evening and the pair had spent the afternoon watching a terrible creature-feature at the movie theatre across town.

"Those special effects really were something else…" said Missy shaking her head, her free hand clutched to her enormous stomach, as the pair came to stand side by side.

Missy really was feeling the strain of being this heavily pregnant today. Her back still hurt, she had a weird twinge across her abdomen and she was just so exhausted….like all the time.

But she hadn't even had to say a word to Wade, he had just known…

Instead of walking the few blocks home, Wade had decided they would take the subway. It was only a short journey but Missy was grateful.

"I fucking loved it," said Wade with a grin. "That part where the entire cheerleading squad got their bikinis ripped off by the four-headed shark…absolutely fucking magnificent!"

Missy grinned, giving him a small nudge, just as the train pulled up in front of them.

She didn't even notice him stare down at her…the most adoring look in his chocolate eyes…as they stepped on board.

He let her go in front of him, their hands still tightly entwined. It felt so natural to Missy, that she didn't even question it anymore…

The merc had become such a big part of her life she couldn't barely remember a time without him…

Missy eased herself down onto a seat, pulling Wade down beside her. The carriage was fairly quiet save for a small old lady sitting opposite them, her hands folded on her lap, and a teenage boy standing a little further down the carriage listening to rap music on his large headphones.

Missy turned her body into Wade's instinctively.

"You know what my favourite part was…" asked Missy, after a moment or two has passed and they felt the train pull away beneath them.

Wade gave a fake sigh. "No, but I'm guessing you're going to tell me…"

Missy rolled her eyes, giving him another nudge, but shooting him a smile nonetheless.

"The part with that little girl who goes to get help, just her tiny determined face as she ran on those chubby little legs…" Missy gave an earnest sigh. "So super cute!"

Wade immediately cocked a scarred eyebrow at her.

"So I'm guessing this means you're hoping that Chimi's a girl then?" he said reaching over with his free hand and giving Missy's belly a gentle rub.

Missy smiled down at the contact between them.

"I didn't say that…" she uttered in a slow voice, biting at her bottom lip.

"See, I know you too well," said Wade cockily, his dark brown eyes meeting with hers. "Well, when Chimi turns out to be a dude and you lose all interest, he can come along to work with me. What's the saying….bros before ho-"

But Missy gave a laugh, placing a finger to his lips.

"Let me stop you there, Mercenary," she said in a happy voice. "You are _not_ calling me a-"

"What?" said Wade teasingly, turning his whole body in towards her, the hand still placed onto her belly moving around to her waist and gripping her tightly… "What?"

"Wade…" giggled Missy, as he leant in closer and closer to her, goadingly.

She gave a small squeal of laughter as his face hovered over hers, his fingers dancing over her waist…

"Stop it, Wade…" she said lightly, giving him a small shove away, blushing, and pushing a strand of long caramel hair out of her eyes.

Wade merely grinned back at her, their fingers still tightly entwined between them.

Missy stared up to see the old lady opposite, smiling over at them.

Suddenly she leaned over.

"Can I just say..." said the lady, her wrinkled face beaming. "….that the two of you make just the loveliest couple. I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful family once the little one comes along."

Missy's cheeks turned scarlet, and she glanced down at her bump, pursing her lips together.

She was going to contradict the old lady, but stopped as she glanced up, seeing Wade's long, tanned face fixed into just the happiest smile…

So Missy just murmured a "thank you" as the train pulled up at their stop and the pair of them hopped out of the carriage.

Wade surprisingly didn't say a word as they walked, clasped hands swinging between them.

They were almost at their apartment building by the time either of them finally spoke.

It was a wonderful evening, the sun low in the sky, warming Missy's smiling face.

She had her free hand resting on top of her swollen stomach and walked slowly, exhausted…

She eventually glanced up at the happy merc beside her.

"Do you think things will be different once little Chimi comes along?" she bit her lip momentarily. "….Between us I mean…"

Wade instantly glanced at her as they headed inside the building.

"Pffft," he said easily. "Doubt it…"

Missy smiled to herself, bowing her head.

"It's just that…I know I'm not exactly fun at the moment….but you realise that we're not going to be able to go to the movies…. _or_ the games arcade… _or_ to Weasel's bar, for a while after the baby comes along… right?" she said, a pink tinge appearing on the tops of her cheeks. "I wouldn't blame you….if you found yourself another BFF…"

She looked up at him once more, but found that he was merely grinning back at her adoringly.

"I'm good with the BFF I have thanks…" he uttered in a happy voice. "And besides making friends in the city is hard for a mercenary…that's why I had to find one that couldn't make a quick getaway."

Missy tutted as she walked slowly up the stairs, gripping onto the railing tightly.

"Hey," she said laughing. "I'm not _that_ slow am I?"

But Wade raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I could have grown a beard as long as fucking Dumbledore in the time it takes you to climb these stairs," he said in a playful tone.

Missy swatted at his arm, but merely grinned.

She gave a sigh.

"I'm just taking it easy…before this one comes along….I just…..I don't know how I'm going to manage carrying a stroller up these stairs every day…" she said, already slightly out of breath.

"Well it's a good job your BFF is just across the hallway," muttered Wade in a slow voice. "and I can change the hell out of a diaper too y'know…"

Wade smiled to herself, gazing down at the ground.

"Hey, seriously…" said Wade suddenly, placing a hand to the small of Missy's back, causing her to turn towards him.

She looked up into his long face, but it was fixed…. his tone serious now…

"…you do know I'm going to be there for you right….that you don't have to do all this by yourself…" he said in an earnest voice, so far removed from his usual playful one.

Missy gazed up into his brown eyes for a long moment…and nodded.

And all the worry….all the anguish….seemed to just fall away…

And it looked, for a moment, as if he was going to say something else as he stared down at her, his long face mere inches from her own….

But the words never seemed to come…

He merely gave her an honest smile…

* * *

Wade could have kicked himself.

He knew exactly what he wanted to tell her…

Exactly what he had wanted to say…

But for some reason he could not quite make the words tumble from his lips…

He was a coward. He knew that. He had always known that.

And she was waaay to good for him…

And before he knew it, the opportunity was gone…

Finally after several long, silent minutes, they finally reached their hallway. Missy turning to him.

"So…" she said in a gentle tone. "shall we watch a movie and get take out?"

Wade cocked an eyebrow down at her, his hand gliding over her rounded stomach.

"Another movie?" he said giving a faux huff. "Fine, but I get to choose what we watch this time…"

Missy shot him a look. "You practically chose the movie with me earlier…we have pretty much the same taste, Wade."

The merc gave a pout.

"Yeah, well," he grumbled. "it's still my turn…and I'm thinking 'Curse of the Zombie-Monkeys' _with_ cast commentary."

Missy arched an eyebrow at him.

"The entire cast of that movie were just badly animated apes-" she started, but Wade cut across her.

"Ah, ah, ah, my smokin' hot mama-bear," he said in a reprimanding tone, leaning his face close to hers as they stopped outside his front door. "Wadey's choice."

Missy gave a smirk.

"Alright, alright," she said raising her hands aloft in defeat and giving a small laugh. "You're place or mine, Mr Crazy."

Wade grinned widely.

"Mine," he murmured. "Then we can snuggle up with a blanket, I can FINALLY get that cuddle, AND we can use your bump as a table to rest of bowl of potato chips on."

Missy smiled, giving a slow blink and staring up into Wade's eyes, her gaze full of something he couldn't quite make out...

"Sounds good," she muttered, tucking a long strand of caramel hair behind her ear. "But if I HAVE to give you that cuddle I'm at least getting into my comfy t-shirt and shorts first…"

With that, she turned, plucking her keys from her purse and pushing open her own front door.

"Uhhh," don't you mean MY t-shirt…" he scolded in a playful voice, knowing exactly which shirt she was referring to. The one he had leant to her weeks ago, which she had barely peeled herself out of lately.

But Missy glanced at him over her shoulder, smirking.

"Mine now…" she said, narrowing her green eyes at him playfully, before disappearing around the door.

Wade stared after her for a long moment before giving an inward sigh, running a hand over his face and heading inside his apartment.

Geez…what was wrong with him today…

He adored her, he knew that for a fact…and her little Chimichanga too.

But for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to say the words.

He was such an idiot...

Tonight, he would do it. No matter what…

* * *

Ten minutes later, Wade had poured himself and Missy a juice, and set up the movie- _Curse of the Zombie-Monkeys_ -WITHOUT the commentary.

Wade's eyes flickered to the clock above his kitchen counter.

Geez, why did everything with her take forever...

He was nervous enough as it was...

He gave a huff, strolling out of his front door and over into Missy's apartment.

The door as usual was on a latch.

"Hey, how long does it take you to-" he started, before he froze suddenly…

His mouth going dry…and his heart stopping inside his chest….

For there was Missy…

…lying in a heap on the living room floor…

…blood pooling beneath her…

….

 **This is unfortunately a hurt/comfort themed fic too… :( I'm sorry.**

 **Thanks to RealHuntress18, Lola24, FreyaCabanas, TamashinoSuzume, dancindonna, , kaayrakoi, AngiMK and Cersesi for commenting on the last chapter.**

 **Please review…**


	14. Chapter 14

Wade had carried her to the hospital.

Panicking.

He was usually so level headed. As a mercenary you often had to be. It was so easy to be swept away with the drama...

But this time, he panicked. Wade Wilson panicked.

He couldn't lose her.

Not her.

He lo-

Fuck, couldn't even admit it to himself in his own head.

She was too good for him. In every way...

Even feeling like that about her...what was the point?

If he let himself fall too easily for her... it would be just be another time when Wade Wilson fucks everything up again, anyway.

So she could just be there...across the hallway. The girl he had a fucking _big_ soft spot for.

And love didn't even have to come into it.. _.did it_?

But right now Wade hurt all over. In more pain than he had ever been in his entire life...and that was saying something!

Surely he wouldn't be feeling all this if she was just a friend... Just a BFF... Just a neighbour...

Missy had become his whole world. Her and that bump of hers.

Was it wrong of him to already be looking ahead... To be dreaming of trips to the movies together, with a mini Missy in tow... Or showing him, or her, off down at Weasel's place...

And that was when Wade realised...

When it finally dawned on him, what he wanted more than anything in this entire fucking universe...

But that thing... that person, had been swept through those double doors on a gurney five hours ago.

Five long hours.

She had just been regaining conciousness when Wade had run through the doors yelling at the top of his lungs for help, blood soaking through his shirt.

The staff had taken her away, pulled her from his arms.

He heard her murmur his name as the wheeled her away... her hand clutched to her stomach...

Now Wade sat, with his head in his hands, in the waiting room. The nurses had been kind enough to give him a fresh t-shirt from the lost and found.

It was the middle of the night, quiet... just him alone in here...

But Wade was restless.

He couldn't sleep...couldn't sit for long in one spot... Pacing...thinking...worrying...

Waiting for news...

For something...

For anything...

It was almost 2am by the time anyone appeared.

It was a Doctor. A lady doctor, all white coat, chart and greying hair...with frown lines on her forehead.

Wade stood instantly as the she approached, a solemn look etched into her face.

His heart plunged into his stomach.

He had been in enough hospital waiting rooms in his life to know that a face like that wasn't what you wanted to see.

Not now...

His heart thudded inside his rib cage as he got to his feet.

"Are you...the father?" asked the doctor in a firm tone. Her eyes were hazel and warm.

Wade gave a gulp.

"I'm just a friend," he said quickly, his mouth going dry. "Is Missy alright?"

The doctor paused, but her hazel eyes didn't leave his, not even for a second.

"There was a complication..."

She paused.

"We got Missy into surgery as soon as we could..." she paused again, pursing her lips. "I'm sorry. There was nothing that could be done. Things like this are rare in these late stages...but...they can happen..."

Wade was frustrated and upset. Why was this woman talking like this? Why was she not just telling him straight-

"Missy lost the baby," said the doctor bluntly. Her tone was flat. Matter-of-fact.

Wade froze...

...gaping...

He felt like all the breath had been sucked out of him...

Like his heart had stopped beating...

Like everything around him had gone quiet...

This couldn't be happening...

Not to her...

Not to Missy...

This had to be a mistake...

"Like I said...we did everything we could..." continued the nurse in a slow voice. Her eyes were sad. "Missy didn't do anything wrong. She was healthy and she took care of herself, but sometimes...these things...they just happen..."

Wade let out a long gasp of air, his hands at his sides shaking.

He felt like crying...

No, wait, he was already crying...tears slipping down his cheeks involuntarily...

A sharp pain stabbed at his heart...

Wade hated those words... 'these things just happen.'

No, Wade needed a reason. There had to be a reason.

He needed someone to blame...someone to punish...because that was his job right?

He needed to take all of his anger...his upset, out on someone...

But this wasn't about him...

"Is Missy-" he began, but the nurse cut across him.

"You've got to understand that... to lose a baby in such a late stage of pregnancy...a lot of mothers find it hard to cope with the loss...when you've carried a child for that long..." she shook her head, pausing. "She's been out of surgery for an hour now and as comfortable as she can be...you can see her if you want...she's awake..."

The doctor gave a gulp.

"...but you just need to give her time, ok?"

The woman placed her warm hand to Wade's arm giving it a gentle squeeze, before stepping aside.

"Again," she uttered. "I'm so sorry..."

Wade gave a shuddering breath.

He didn't know how to deal with this...

Five hours ago they had just come back from an amazing afternoon out at the movies.

He remembered Missy's smiling face as the warm sunlight had passed over her features...

He remembered the happiness he had felt right at that moment...just the three of them...

Wade's mouth was dry and he gave a difficult gulp as took a step...before slowly pushing open the door.

He needed to be strong...for her...

The room was dimly lit with just a bed on one side, with a small chair beside it.

Wade's eyes instantly landed on Missy.

She was curled up beneath a white sheet, facing away from him.

She didn't move as he approached.

"Hey," he uttered, his voice wavering slightly, sounding more shaky than he thought it would.

But Missy stayed still.

As Wade approached her, he caught a glimpse of her face, wet with tears, her eyes open, puffy and red, blinking slowly.

But still she didn't acknowledge him...

He wanted to hold her to him. To comfort her.

But he couldn't...

He gave a frown. More to himself than to her.

She had done nothing wrong.

She could never do anything wrong...

Wade silently took a seat in the chair beside the bed, staring at the back of Missy's caramel blonde hair.

He couldn't even imagine how she was feeling.

To have a child...and then to-

He gave a gulp, staring at the ceiling, as tears spilled from his eyes. But he kept silent. Not wanting Missy to hear.

From beneath the white sheet she was still.

...unmoving...

She didn't turn around...

* * *

The hours, no, _the days_ , slipped by...

And all that time Wade didn't leave that chair...

And in all that time Missy barely moved...

The doctors and nurses came in to check on her from time to time. But even when they shifted her, checking her vitals, Missy's eyes remained blank...her gaze fixed...

She never looked at him.

Not even once...

But still, Wade stayed...

There was no way he was going to leave her...

At one point that same lady doctor, with the grey hair and hazel eyes, had pulled him out of there, into the corridor and had urged him to go rest.

But Wade had point-blank refused.

The doctor had given a sigh. But as she had turned on her heel, beginning to walk away down the long corridor in defeat...Wade had called out.

"She won't look at me..." he uttered, his voice breaking slightly.

The kindly doctor had turned back to him, giving him a sympathetic look, her eyes full of sadness.

"She's been through a trauma...you just need to give her time..."

And with that she was gone.

Wade had given a shuddering breath before going straight back in, to resume his position on the chair beside Missy. With her still turned away from him.

But it broke his heart to hear that she was crying...

Her tears were quiet but still audible in the silent room.

He wiped at his own eyes.

* * *

They had been there for fifty-four hours when two doctors appeared at the end of her bed, looking at Missy's chart, concerned looks on their faces.

"Melissa," one of them uttered. "You haven't been eating...you need to keep your strength up...especially now..."

But Missy remained silent. Unmoving, yet again...

Wade had shifted in his seat.

They were right. Every meal that had been placed before her, Missy had ignored.

The last thing she had eaten had been a tub of popcorn at the movie theatre the other night...

"Melissa..." said the kindly doctor with the hazel eyes. "If you don't start eating we'll be forced to feed you through an IV, do you understand...?"

But Missy still remained unresponsive.

She was in shock. Hurting. He knew that.

Wade instantly stood.

"I'll make sure she eats..." he said quickly.

The last thing he wanted was to see Missy being forced to eat through a tube.

The merc came to sit on Missy's bed , between her and the doctors...

Her stance protective... shielding her from the world...

"I'll make sure..." he repeated.

The two doctors gave a nod, their eyes roving over his set features, before quietly leaving the room.

For a long moment Wade didn't move...

He gave a gulp, before finally turning towards her...Missy...

Gently he reached a hand up, moving her long caramel hair off her shoulder.

He could just about see her face, pale and staring.

He didn't know what to say. What could he say... He'd only fuck everything up anyway...with any attempt at sympathetic words...

That was just what he did...

But before Wade could stop himself...

"You want me to get you some take-out instead of this hospital shit-show of a dinner menu?" He said. "I could smuggle you in a couple of tacos... or a pizza...or six..."

Still she ignored him.

"Or I could get us some of those burritos you like from that gross little stand off the corner of ninth," he said gazing over at her. "Although I am kinda hungry for those dumplings we got that one time in chinatown. Oh man, they were so fucking good..."

He saw her give a blink...then another...

"...do you remember that time I got food poisoning from that shawarma joint we went to?..." he continued. "...and I ended up hurling in that dumpster...Ughhh. That was the worst..."

He gave a sigh.

"...so let's avoid THAT place...but I know there's an amazing burger-joint just around the corner from here that serves just the greatest chilli-cheese fries...you know the ones we got a few weeks ago when you had all those cravings..." Wade paused, gulping, realising what he had just said.

He took a breath.

"...Little Chimi was always a sucker for chilli-cheese fries..." he murmured sadly, his voice wavering. "...him or her would have grown up with a definite addiction to those things..."

Wade gave a silent sniff, placing a hand to the bridge of his nose and scrunching his eyes closed.

"...It was a her...Chimi was a her..." uttered Missy's sudden voice.

Wade stared over at her quickly, his breath catching in his throat.

Suddenly Missy shifted on the bed, clutching the sheet around her...and coming to sit upright.

He shut up immediately.

Wade's lips parted, as he felt her fingers gently brush his.

He instinctively took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He wanted to hold her...but knew she needed time...

He lifted his other hand other face, cupping her cold cheek in his hand, his thumb tracing across her cheekbone.

It took both of them a moment...

Silence filling the room...

And Wade for the first time in his entire life didn't know what to say.

What could he say...?

He gave a gentle frown, trying as hard as he could to stop the tears from falling again, as her green eyes suddenly met with his.

And the first time in days, Wade truly saw how lost she really was...

Lost without her Chimichanga... her little girl...

He gave a gulp, as she stared at him, the most horrendous amount of sorrow and pain just emanating from her...

She was shaking terribly, her eyes glassy, as tears slipped down her cheeks...

"They let me hold her..." she said in merely a whisper, her voice braking." ..s-she was warm..."

Wade let out a sharp breath, looking skyward for a moment, unable to control his emotions.

"...and her little hands...they were so small...and..." Missy trailed off, giving a sob, her face wet with tears.

Wade stared at her, sadness enveloping them both.

Missy's lip trembled, her green eyes still fixed onto his...

"Wade...she was beautiful..."

Wade, let out a shuddering breath, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"...I loved her..." Missy finished, bowing her head.

Wade couldn't take it anymore...he could see just how much this was killing her.

Missy burst into tears, as she pressed herself into Wade.

He instantly wrapped his arms around her.

Holding her tighter than he'd ever held onto anything before.

She needed him and he needed her...

Missy sobbed into his chest. Her entire body trembling in his arms.

But Wade held her close, pressing his mouth into her hair.

And that was how they stayed...as an eternity ticked by..

...neither one of them wanting to let go...

And Wade knew for certain, that he _never_ again would...

* * *

 **That was really tough for me to write... I have no words... I'm sorry...**

 **Thanks to TamashinoSuzume, Lola24, Wolfy-Queen, FanaticomaticSuperTokienLover, TheDaydreamAway, AngiMK, dancindonna, Guest, PepperCornPie, imaginationcretioner, ChibiSpyStuff, kaayrakoi, Faye and ShortySquirrel for commenting on the previous chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Missy and Wade climbed the stairs up towards their hallway.

It was late evening, almost nine-thirty and both of them were exhausted.

Neither of them had slept or rested in days, mourning the loss of the little girl Missy had carried for over seven months.

The pair had barely said a word to each other since leaving the hospital over an hour earlier. The grey-haired doctor had checked Missy's vitals and sent her on her way.

To both of them, it felt like it was a stark kick in the teeth. To be cared for then, thrown out as if nothing had happened.

As if this was something they could get over…just like that.

They had offered Missy counselling…but the first session wouldn't be for another week.

It was _now_ that Missy needed the help… _now_ that she was in pain….hurting….mourning…

All of this was just too much for her to bare….

She chanced a glance up at Wade.

The man who had been there for her throughout all this. The man who had barely left her side

She knew how she felt about him…

But there was no way he felt the same.

He could have any woman he wanted.

He had the charm…the good looks…

And what did she have huh?

She glanced down at herself…missing the bump that once lingered at her stomach…

She missed the warmth and love she felt every time she looked down…

Giving a tired gulp, she gazed up into Wade's set features….

He was clutching her hand tightly in his own, barely having let go over the past few hours…

The pair of them suddenly came to a halt, reaching their hallway, and coming to a stop outside her front door.

She let out a shaky breath…her lip trembling.

"I-I can't do this…" she murmured in a quiet voice, pressing herself into the merc and backing up slightly.

Wade clutched her tightly, his free hand instantly slipping around her, blocking her view of the door.

He held her close, mumbling into her hair….

"It's ok.." he said reassuringly, his voice low and deep.

She pressed her hands to his chest, shaking like a leaf…

She knew what was inside. What she would see in there…

Preparation for a baby….tiny clothes folded in her drawers and a crib assembled inside her bedroom…

She couldn't take it anymore…

How could she manage seeing all that again.

She pulled away from Wade slightly, looking up worriedly into his chocolate eyes.

"C-Can I stay with you?" she said in a frightened voice, causing Wade's features to instantly soften. "Please…"

He cupped her cheek with his warm hand, before giving a slow nod.

"Of course…" he murmured.

Missy's shoulders un-tensed slightly as Wade turned her and led her over to her front door.

He fished in his pocket for his keys before pushing the door open and flicking on the light.

Wade's apartment was still and quiet….

On the side was a bowl of uneaten potato chips and an open case for a _Curse of the Zombie-Monkies_ DVD…

But Missy ignored these…instead stepping over towards Wade's bed without a word.

Her eyes were heavy…puffy and red from the endless tears….

She sat down on the end of the hastily-made bed, closing her eyes and letting out a long steadying breath.

Here she felt calmer…safe…

Wade's presence helping her…

He was her protection….her best friend…and she knew he would do anything for her.

Wade was uncharacteristically quiet as he moved over to his wardrobe, handing her a fresh t-shirt of his to change into.

Missy slipped off the shirt that the hospital had given her quickly, as Wade turned away, giving her the privacy she barley cared about…

She was far too tired…

Removing her leggings, shirt and sandals, she pulled Wade's soft t-shirt over her head, before moving up the bed and slipping under the covers.

Wade lingered for a moment, scratching the back of his neck with his hand…looking unsure of what to do.

Suddenly he pointed over to his couch in the corner of the room. "Listen," he said his dark eyes falling to the floor. "I'm just gonna-"

But Missy looked up, wide eyed-

"Stay with me," she uttered, cutting across him hurriedly. "Please…"

The merc's eyes met with hers and she saw him let out a shuddering breath before nodding.

She wanted him close tonight…she needed him….

Wade flipped off the light, moving slowly around the bed.

Missy watched as he pulled his t-shirt off over his head before undoing his belt and slipping out of his pants.

Wade paced over to her, lifting the sheets and sliding into bed beside her, instantly she felt his warm hands reach for her, pulling her close to his bare skin….

* * *

And that was how they stayed for that night, and the week that passed…

Night's spent with calloused hands holding her close…strong arms wrapped around her.

She would wake in intervals throughout the night….as the nightmares crept into her sleep…

The sound of a child crying would wake her instantly, tears slipping down her cheeks…

She would sob….cry out….but Wade would always be there….murmuring words of comfort into her ear…..pressing gentle kisses into her long caramel hair….

Days were spent with fingers entwined curled up into each other on the couch, a comfortable silence hanging in the air.

They would watch movies and read….and just spend time together.

After the sixth day of being at home, Wade had finally manged to prise Missy from the sofa and the pair had taken a walk. Just around the block but it was progress at least.

Missy never wanted to be away from him, panic rising inside her when he was gone for too long…

Wade had gone over to Missy's apartment, taken down the crib and brought her over some fresh clothes…and for that Missy was grateful.

But she still didn't want to leave his apartment…

The pillow she slept on smelt like him…that comforting musky cotton-candy scent that could only come from Wade Wilson…

After eleven days had passed, Missy finally agreed to spend an evening out with him…

"Come on, a trip to the arcade….play some skee-ball…watch while I get my ass handed to me by a twelve year old on a dance machine again…" said Wade goadingly giving a pout.

Missy, who was stood in Wade's tiny kitchenette holding a cup of coffee in her hands, gave him a tired smirk.

He grinned, finally seeing her look happy for the first time, in what felt like forever.

"So what do you say?" he uttered, strolling up towards her. "Wanna call it a date?"

Missy bit her lip, glancing down at the floor before staring up into his long face.

"Fine, I'll come…" she said poking him in the chest with her polished fingernail. "But it is NOT a date."

With that, she moved away from him, placing her coffee cup down onto the counter.

He gave a chuckle, attempting to make a playful grab for her, but she slipped from his clutches, giving a squeal.

Wade laughed chasing her around the tiny apartment, before finally grabbing her down the middle and pulling her down onto the bed on top of him.

The pair of them beamed at each other their sides aching from laughter, before they both fell silent…

Wade's arms were tangled around her waist and hers were pressed up against him firm chest, gripping his grey t-shirt in her fingers.

They blinked, lips-parted and out-of-breath…

Missy knew how she felt about him…..but right now…this wasn't the time….and she knew it…

She gave a gulp, prising herself off him.

"Like I said, Wilson…" she uttered hopping off the bed and shooting him a grin over her shoulder. "NOT a date!"

She gave a giggle as Wade chuckled, moving onto his side and propping his head up on his elbow.

"Alright, fiiine," he said in a playful tone, pointing to her. "But if it's not a date, you're buying the first slushee."

Missy rolled her eyes, padding over to Wade's front door on bare feet.

"Only if you can beat me at Donkey-Kong," she said lightly, before heading out into the hallway.

Missy let out a calming breath of air as she approached her front door.

It was the first time she had been in….since-

She closed her eyes momentarily as her heart raced.

It had been almost two weeks now…

She could do this…

She was strong…

Pushing open the door, Missy tentatively went inside…

The place was quiet….dust particles filtered through the warm evening air…but to her surprise it looked as normal as ever. She didn't know what she had been expecting…

She paced over into her bedroom giving a gulp.

The crib was gone….all traces of it removed, probably shoved into a closet by Wade earlier in the week.

She was so grateful to have him around. He was her best friend….and had been with her through what had been the worst two weeks of her life.

She let out a small sigh, pulling open her wardrobe doors and plucking out a t-shirt jeans and sneakers before slipping them on…

Tonight would be good for her. She knew that.

She just had to put on a brave face.

For her own sake.

She stared at her reflection in her full-length mirror, turning to the side.

Missy had gone back to her normal, pre-baby weight…slim and tall…

But she missed her bump…missed the ache of her back...missed the feeling of something moving inside her…

She ran a hand over her flat stomach, her eyes sad and wide…

"You ok?" came a sudden voice to her side.

Wade was stood in the doorway a concerned look across his long, tanned features.

But Missy smiled up at him, removing her hand from her stomach.

She strutted over to Wade before taking his hand firmly in hers.

"I'm fine," she said, pushing herself close to him and gazing up into his chocolate eyes. "Are we ready to go?"

Wade grinned giving a nod.

"Yup, all ready…" he said as they walked from her apartment. "….for our date…"

Missy rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh that lit up her entire face.

He was the only one who could make her this happy…

"It is NOT a date, Wade!" she said, nudging him with her hip, as the pair of them headed out into their hallway, pulling the door behind them closed, with a gentle snap.

* * *

 **Next chapter - a familiar face makes an appearance…**

 **Thanks so much to Lola24, dancindonna, RealHuntress18, Guest, kaayrakoi, Wolfy-Queen, SaskiaDFox, katiesgotagun, AngiMK, Legolas Girl 31, Guest, Guest, PepperCornPie, EliseWatson, ErynLasgalen3791 and jigglyhuff for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you guys thought it was ok, it was a tough one to write…I just hope I did it justice.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you thought of this one.**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Despite all that had happened over this past week, Missy couldn't deny that she had had a wonderful evening out with Wade….

It had _just_ been a trip to the games arcade on the corner, granted, but the more time she spent with the merc, the more she ached for him…yearned to be at his side…to feel his warm hand in hers…

He had treated her to a slushee….and they had giggled and laughed like teenagers as they played each other at the video games…

Missy had blushed, feeling his hand on her hip as he steadied her, while she landed a 10,000 at skee-ball. The pair had whooped and cheered having the best time….Wade managing to take Missy's mind off things, even if it had only been for a couple of hours..

They now climbed the stairs up towards their hallway…their fingers entwined…

Missy chanced a glance up at the merc.

Both of them were quiet…..but happy…

He soon caught her looking, throwing her a wide grin.

"Enjoying the view there?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

But Missy merely nudged him, flushing red…but smiling to herself.

But as the pair rounded the stairs, Missy's breath suddenly caught in her throat….

…as her eyes landed on a familiar face standing in the hallway….

"Z-Zach?" Missy uttered, her smile disappearing from her face.

Her ex-boyfriend was stood there, all tall and blonde and handsome, in a rumpled shirt and jeans.

He stared up at her as she approached, his eyes full of worry.

Suddenly, before Missy could even utter another word, Zach had strode forwards, pulling Missy into a tight embrace, his hand moving to the back of her head comfortingly.

"I heard what happened….I-I am so sorry I left…" he murmured to her, as Missy let out a long shaky breath.

Even after all this time…after all he had done to her…Missy realised just how much of a part of her life he had been.

He had been the father of that beautiful baby girl….and nothing could change that.

She closed her eyes breathing in deeply, sorrow flooding over her once again…

Slowly, Zach pulled away, but his eyes were no longer on her, a frown shifting between his brows.

Missy turned, to see Wade standing behind her, his face fixed into a deep, furious scowl.

Zach looked back to Missy.

"So…what, are you hanging out with _this_ douchebag now?" asked Zach nodding towards Wade, whose knuckles were clenched at his side.

The merc raised his eyebrows. "You're calling me a fucking douchebag? And you were the one to walk out on your fucking beautiful girlfriend when she was six-months pregnant…" he snarled, his voice low and dangerous.

Missy knew that an angry Wade was never good. She had seen enough at Wesel's bar to know _that_ for certain.

Missy looked worriedly between the two men as Zach touched her arm, before sliding his hand down and interlacing her fingers with hers.

He tugged her around to face him.

"Listen…..can we talk…" he said in a quiet voice, his blue eyes meeting with hers. "…in private."

Missy gave a gulp.

Then had a connection…one which she couldn't deny…

And before she even knew what she was doing Missy gave a nod, allowing him to pull her over towards her front door.

He had his old door-key in his hand, which he used, heading inside…

But before he could tug Missy after him, Wade grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him.

He shook his head, shooting Zach a look of complete hatred.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he uttered, his brown eyes fixed on hers.

Missy gave another gulp, her eyes wide and frightened.

"I have to Wade," she said in what was almost a whisper. "She was his baby too…"

Wade gave a solemn nod, before allowing her arms to slip from his grasp.

But his chocolate eyes still remained on hers.

"I'll be waiting out here," he said earnestly. "If you need me."

And this time it was Missy's turn to nod guiltily, as she turned back to her blonde ex-boyfriend.

Zach smiled gently, pressing a sudden kiss into her hair as she passed him, before turning back to the merc, sneering, and shutting the door in Wade's face.

Leaving the merc, pacing the hallway furiously…waiting….

* * *

 **Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to Lola24, TamashinoSuzume, Elvira Silver, WolfyQueen, Legolas Girl 31, dancindonna, Guest, booklover1798, kaayrakoi, ImmaSlytherout, pinkkikabae and AngiMK.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Dun dun duuuuun!**

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Missy paced across the room.

Part of her couldn't believe that after all this time Zach was here…

She turned to look at him, but he merely gave a small smile, gesturing to her couch.

"Sit down…please," he asked in an earnest tone.

Maybe he'd changed…?

Things like this, they would change a person…he obviously regretted leaving her…otherwise he wouldn't be here…would he?

She guessed the least she could do, was hear him out…

Missy did as she was told and perched on the tiny sofa, as Zach came to sit beside her.

He instantly took her hand in his, his piercing blue eyes on her face.

"I missed you, y'know…." he said after a moment or two.

Missy let out a difficult breath.

All this….now….it was all too much of her.

But here Zach was….and as much as she tried to push it from her mind, he had been a part of that little girl she had held in her arms…

She stared up into his eyes, as he brushed his thumb across her hand.

"I-I heard what happened….with-" he didn't finish his sentence, merely giving a gulp and staring down at her flat stomach.

Missy's lip quivered slightly.

She closed her eyes for the smallest of moments, trying to keep as calm as possible, willing herself not to cry.

Zach being here….

Thoughts swirled in her head….thoughts she had promised herself she would never have again…

Just the look on his face…he seemed sad….apologetic….didn't he?

He stared at her, licking his lips.

"When I heard….I had to travel back….to see you….I just….."

He trailed off again, this time taking her other hand in his as well, and turning her to face him fully.

"I think….." he gave a sigh. "That maybe all this…it was for the best. Now we can start over with no ties…. What do you say?"

Missy's heart stopped.

What had he just said?

Her eyes slowly narrowed and she tugged her hands from his grasp.

"What?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous.

But Zach shook his head.

"We were good together, you know that," he said smiling and cupping her smooth cheek with his hand. "At least now we can go back to how it was before….you and me….without all… _THIS_ …hanging over us."

But Missy pulled away from him violently, getting immediately to her feet, her eyes blackening.

She knew she should never have trusted him.

She was an idiot.

"Hanging over us?" she asked with a growl, her chest heaving. "YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT OUR BABY! Our beautiful baby, that I carried around for seven months!"

Zach got to his feet too, taking a step towards her, his hand raised aloft.

He shook his head.

"Listen-" he began, trying to calm her, but Missy took a step back, her eyes wide and furious.

"If I was still pregnant would you have bothered coming back?" she asked him, her voice raised.

Her heart was racing inside her ribcage.

She was so angry…

Angry at herself for letting her guard down in front of him for even a second.

But Zach stood there, his face void of emotion.

He gave a shrug.

"I don't know…" he said with almost a huff of irritation.

But that was enough for Missy to hear….

And before she could stop herself, Missy's hand had collided with Zach's cheek…HARD.

She was shaking with a mixture of anger and hurt…

Zach clutched at his face for a long moment, before turning to face her suddenly, the look on his face, vile and poisonous….

"You realise this is all your fault anyway," he uttered in a sneering voice, jabbing a finger towards her accusingly. "Don't go blaming me because _you_ lost that baby. This was all _your_ doing….not mine."

Those words…

Missy felt like she had just been stabbed through the chest.

She gave a gulp as tears streamed down her cheeks hopelessly.

There was only one thing she wanted to do right now…..only one person who could get this disgusting little man away from her….and he was standing right outside that door….

"WADE!" she yelled, her voice breaking instantly.

Within a second Wade had burst through the front door into the apartment…

He looked furious…enraged….

She didn't have to explain, but he could just read her…from her tear-strewn face and the way Zach stood there…contempt across his features.

A moment later Wade had closed the gap between him and Zach…

And before Missy could uttered another word, he had thrown a hard punch across Zach's jaw.

Zach doubled over…

But Wade wasn't done yet…

He grabbed Zach roughly by his collar, pulling him roughly to his feet and over towards the front door.

Wade growled, his jaw fixed…

The merc suddenly, without care, tossed Zach out into the hallway, the blonde man slamming against the opposite wall…and sliding down onto the carpeted hallway floor.

Missy peered out, tears in her eyes, watching as Wade leant his long face into her ex's.

He looked more angry than Missy had ever seen him…

His fists clenched and his eyes black.

"You never fucking deserved either of them," snarled Wade.

He looked for second, as if he was about to throw another punch, but instead the merc glanced over his shoulder to where Missy was stood, her face wet with tears, watching all this unfold.

Wade stood up straight, his eyes instantly on her…

He turned on his heel, stalking back over towards her and slamming her front door behind him, leaving Zach out in the corridor alone and whimpering.

Missy gazed up into Wade's long, tanned and set face as he approached her…

And before she could utter another word, Wade had placed his hand to her wet cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

Missy closed her eyes…

…her heart pounding.

She pressed herself close to him…her lips slowly moving against his…

He tasted like cotton-candy, his other hand slipping around her waist possessively, pulling her into him…

All this….Wade….it was all she had wanted for so so long but never even admitted to herself.

Her hands pressed against his firm chest as she grasped a handful of his white t-shirt, pawing at him.

After what felt like an eternity…Missy finally pulled away from Wade breathing hard….

She let her eyes fall to the floor, giving a gulp…tasting him on her tongue…

He pushed herself further into him, his firm hands still lingering at her waist.

Slowly she gazed up into Wade's dark chocolate eyes.

She knew she had to tell him…

"I have to go away for a while…" she uttered, her eyes full of sadness. "I…."

She trailed off, giving another gulp.

This was difficult for her.

She knew that this would mean being away from Wade….even now she knew how she felt about him….and how he obviously felt about her.

"I need to see my Mom…." she said in a quiet tone. "I just….I need time…"

Wade worried at his lip momentarily, before giving a slow, understanding nod. He could read her so well. She knew she didn't need to explain anything to him. He just…knew…

Every little thing around here reminded her of little Chimi…including the merc himself…memories of a time when they were so happy. When Wade would press his ear to her to her bump, teasing her that he had heard the baby burp. And times spent in front of the tv, where she had rested a bowl of potato chips happily on her swollen stomach…Wade's arm flung carelessly around her shoulders.

She just needed to get away from it all for a while…

To let herself breathe…

Missy raised a hand to Wade's long, stubbly cheek as she gave him an earnest look.

"Thank you…" she uttered in what was merely a whisper. "For everything, Wade… "

And with that, Missy leant her head against his broad chest, as the merc, wrapped his arms around her, and pressed a gentle kiss into her hair, closing his eyes...just happy to be with her…

Even if this _was_ a goodbye… _for now._

* * *

 **Don't worry there's a little bit more to come…**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Thanks to Guest, FreyaCabanas, RealHuntress18, kaayrakoi, dancindonna, Lola24, booklover1798, Legolas Girl 31, Guest, pinkkikabae, Wolfy Queen, AngiMK, EmeraldFoxTails669 and EliseWatson for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Would love to hear what you thought about this one…**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Wade was sat on his couch, head propped up on his arm, watching tv…some inane show about dancing celebrities.

It was a Saturday night, and the merc was alone.

It had been over two full weeks since he had seen or heard from Missy. He knew she was right to take some time away, but that didn't make him miss her any less.

The night Zach had appeared, Missy had headed to the airport, getting the next flight down to Florida to see her Mom. Wade had wrapped his strong arms around her before she had hopped into a taxi cab. The pair of them barely uttering a word since their kiss.

Wade let out a sigh, changing the tv channel.

What if she got back and regretted it?...

What if she didn't come back at all?...

He had text her a few times and called her once or twice, but her cell phone was switched off.

He knew all of this had been tough for her… To lose a baby you had carried for that long…it hurt him even to think about it, so he's had no idea what all this was doing to her.

He flipped over the channel once again, landing on some sort of reality tv show, where an angry chef was yelling at a restaurant owner.

In the few weeks Missy had been gone, Wade had gone back to work, having his first job since Missy had gone on maternity leave.

He had slipped back into his old role of mercenary pretty easily…the late nights prowling the street and hanging out at Weasel's' bar… But even _that_ didn't seem as fun anymore…

There was something in his life he needed…no, not something…..someone.

He gave another huff, getting to his feet and grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch, flinging it on. He needed some fresh air…

Wade tugged his cell phone from his pocket, flipping off the tv.

No calls _or_ texts.

He looked disappointedly down at the screen.

Maybe that was it…perhaps he should just give up now…

He ran a hand across his long, tired face, before striding over to the door and tugging it open.

But his heart stopped as he saw what was on the other side…

No, not what…. _who_ …

"Missy?" uttered Wade in disbelief staring down at her.

And sure enough, there she was, hand raised aloft, ready to knock upon the wooden door.

She looked bright and healthy….as if that spark she had been missing, had returned.

She smiled up at him, her eyes wide and happy.

"Hey…" she uttered in soft voice, tilting her head slightly.

She was dressed in jeans, heels and a t-shirt, her caramel hair lightly curled.

Wade grinned back at her, breathing hard, his heart thudding in his chest.

Just seeing her like this…again….after these past weeks…

He knew what he wanted to do…But before the merc could even make a move…Missy had grinned and pounced on him….

…pulling his neck down to her, and pressing her lips to his.

Wade froze for a moment, caught like a rabbit in the headlights, before him arms soon snaked around her waist, tugging her body swiftly into him.

He felt her smile into his mouth as he moved his lips against hers, heat rising within him.

He gripped her thighs and lifted her into his arms as she gave a laugh, pulling away and staring down at him, her face a mere inch from his own.

"Wow…Wade Wilson…lost for words…" she uttered teasingly. "I never thought I'd see the day."

He raised a scarred eyebrow at her. "I think my mouth has more important things to be doing right now, than talking…" he growled, kicking the door shut with his foot and carrying her over towards his bed.

She laughed again, the sound brightening his entire world…

Wade stared up at her adoringly…

He _was_ lost for words…

Missy had gone from girl the hot-prego girl across the hallway, to the beautiful woman he wanted to spend every single second of his day with…

He dropped her down onto the mattress, coming to lean over her, his lips curved up into the widest smile.

She pressed a kiss to his mouth again before pulling away, her eyes travelling over his long, tanned face.

"Wade…" she started, blinking slowly, her hand on his cheek. "….I love you."

Wade paused, his chocolate eyes meeting hers, the smallest of frowns appearing between his brows.

"Well fucking Christ," he said shaking his head. "Took you long enough…"

With that he leant forwards and pressed a gentle open mouth-kiss to her neck.

"…because I have been fucking crazy in love with you for months now…" he continued, pulling away momentarily before kissing her neck again. "…I'm glad you've finally fucking caught up!"

Missy just about had the chance to let out a small laugh, before Wade gave a possessive growl and pressed his lips to hers…

She slid the jacket from his shoulders as his fingers danced at the hem of her shirt…their lips parting just long enough for him to pull it up, over her head.

She grinned up at him, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Well in that case, I think we've got to make up for a LOT of lost time, Mr Mercenary…" she murmured, as Wade gave a chuckle…. before capturing her lips in his once again.

* * *

 **Not QUIIIIITE done yet…**

 **Just one chapter (or two maybe) left to go…**

 **Thanks so much to SaskiaDFox, dancindonna, jeffhardyluvsme, katiesgotagun, RealHuntress18, LegolasGirl31, McFlyGoonieFaxFan, Wade Winston Wilson 26, WolfyQueen, EmeraldFoxTails669, pinkkikabae, EliseWatson, AngiMK, booklover1798, PepperCornPie, kaayrakoi and jh831 for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Eighteen months later**

Wade smiled as he climbed the stairs towards his hallway.

He had just received a text from Missy.

The pair had been dating for a year and a half and both of them couldn't be happier. He adored her completely.

To him she was perfection in human form…everything she did made him love her that little bit more.

She had gone back to work, and so had he, but they made sure they spent their nights wrapped up together on the couch, binge watching Netflix, stuffing their faces full of junk food and having sex…lots and lots of fucking fantastic sex…

But it was their weekends that were Wade's favourite. He would usually meet Missy at Weasel's bar straight from work on a Friday, and the pair would spend the long two-and-a-bit days together, doing… _whatever…._ Wade didn't care….but he just loved spending every second with her.

She lit up his entire life…made what was once a dank, dingy existence, into something good….no…..amazing!

They had kept both their apartments…which was great for Missy, as Wade often came back bloodied and bruised after a job , passing out on his bed, leaving her in peace…

Missy just grinned whenever they spoke about moving in together…claiming that she needed all her wardrobe space to herself, thank you very much… But her clothes littered his bedroom floor and she was constantly tripping over his sneakers in her bedroom….they were such a big part of each other's lives, walls didn't matter to them.

Wade had just finished an easy job…a light bit of threat and a bit of growling menace…when Missy had text him.

He hadn't seen her since the previous night, and on days like this, Wade enjoyed coming home late evening to find that Missy had already ordered in food and set up Netflix on their favourite show of the moment…

He was more in love with her than he ever had been, and her text earlier had only brightened his day further.

[ ** _Hey, be home by seven I have something to show you (and buy me some pop tarts on your way home please- the strawberry ones with the sprinkles!) I love you M x_** ]

Wade looked skyward as he climbed the stairs…

 _"_ _Please fucking say its lingerie, please say its lingerie…"_ he mumbled to himself as he arrived in their hallway, tucking the box of pop tarts under his arm and fishing in the pocket of his sheepskin jacket for his keys to her apartment.

But before Wade could find them, the door was swiftly tugged open.

Standing there, was of course, Missy.

She was still in her work clothes, a pencil shirt and white blouse, but looked ever so slightly rumpled.

Missy smiled up at him widely.

"Hi," she said, her face wonderfully happy.

Wade gave an inward groan of adoration as he stared back at her.

He held out the box of pop tarts towards her.

"For you, my smokin'-hot senorita," he said with a wide grin, as she bit at her lip. "So….do I get to see what you've got to show me now?"

He bounced on his heels eagerly, like an excitable puppy.

Missy gave a laugh but she ignored the pop tarts and grabbed Wade by the hand, pulling him into the apartment.

He kicked the door closed behind him and tossed the pop tarts down onto the sideboard, as she pulled him through into her living room, not saying a word.

Wade gave a small playful frown, gazing down at her.

Damn her ass looked fucking fantastic in that skirt….

"So, when you text me saying you had something to show me…..I was kinda hoping I would get home to find you completely naked with a can of whip cream-"

But Missy turned to him, shooting him a smirk and cutting him off. She pressed a finger to his lips.

She smiled up at him, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth once again, stopping outside the bedroom door.

"I _do_ have something to show you ok," she said in a gentle tone, running her other hand down his broad chest. "But you have to close your eyes…."

Wade raised a scarred eyebrow at her.

"Hmmmm, kinda kinky. I'm in!" he said after a short pause, his face full of idiotic happiness. "It's not going to be some sort of fifty shades of grey torture room through is it…because I am not really into getting my ass spanked….unless you are of course, then I am 100% in!"

Missy rolled her eyes and shook her head before coming around him and covering his eyes with her hands.

Wade willingly allowed her to lead him into the bedroom.

He must have been half way across the room, when he heard her give a gulp.

She removed her hands, but the merc's eyes were still squeezed tightly shut.

He heard Missy let out a shuddering, nervous breath.

"Ok, y-you can open them now…" she murmured, her voice quiet.

Wade blinked his eyes open, still smiling, and his heart suddenly stopped…

….as his eyes landed on an object in one corner of the room….

…..where it had been all those many months ago…

"Took me like two hours to assemble…" she said, her voice shaky. "That's why I'm still in my work clothes."

Missy tucked a strand of caramel blonde hair behind her ear nervously, staring over at him..

Wade gaped…

For there, in the corner, was a white baby's crib…the same crib…Wade had assembled for Missy nineteen months ago…

He turned to her, the smallest of frowns between his brows, his eyes searching her face.

"You're-…." he managed to mutter, breathing hard.

Missy gave a slow nod.

Wade stopped for the slightest of moments…staring at her…

"About two months gone…" she said, giving him a gentle smile.

Wade's heart thudded in his chest….after all this time…he shook his head as Missy looked up at him worriedly, desperately trying to read his face.

But Wade's entire face softened.

And without another word, he grabbed Missy around the waist, picking her up and spinning her, before pressing his lips to hers.

She smiled into his mouth, as he did the same.

His heart doing somersaults.

Wade held her to him tightly as they finally pulled away and he set her gently down, Missy gazing up into his face.

"One….fuck, that was the fucking cheesiest thing I've ever done, and two…..I'm gonna be a daddy?" he asked, completely out of breath grinning down at her.

Missy gave another nod.

"Yes…" she said beaming and biting her lip. "You're going to be a daddy, Wade."

* * *

 **I hope you love some fluff…. :)**

 **Thanks to EmeraldFoxTails669, FreyaCabanas, kaayrakoi, booklover1798, dancindonna, LegolasGirl31, ErynLasgalen and McflyGoonieFaxFan for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **One more to go…**

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Seven months later…**

Wade was stood gazing out of his apartment window, watching as the snow fell.

It was Christmas eve and the merc had never been happier.

He had Wham!'s Holiday Hits album playing, The Grinch muted, on the TV, and an amazing gift wrapped under his Christmas tree…for the person he loved most in the entire world.

"I feel like I've swallowed a space-hopper!" came a sudden voice behind him.

The merc turned to see Missy waddling over him, with two cups of steaming hot-chocolate in her hands.

She gave a pout staring down at her gigantic tummy as Wade took the drink from her grasp.

But the merc merely grinned, rubbing a hand over her stomach lovingly.

"I'd say at least two space hoppers," he said in a teasing voice. " I mean look at the size of you. You're fucking huge!"

Missy gave him a faux scowl, placing her hand on top of his.

She was due any day now and the pair of them were so, so excited for the arrival of their baby. They still hadn't found out the sex so had bought nearly everything in white, baby-grows, stuffed animals…not really minding either way what the outcome was, as long as their baby way a happy and healthy one they couldn't have cared less…. This was what Wade had always wanted, even if he hadnt realised until he had met Missy…his wonderful Missy…everything she did was amazing…

He loved to see her roll her eyes when he teased her, or laugh when he stared at her ass while she practiced the downward dog whilst doing pre-natal yoga…

She was his everything…and he couldn't imagine his life without her…without either of them.

Wade stared at Missy for the longest of moments, his chocolate eyes travelling over her face.

Her hair was lightly curled and she was wearing the prettiest floral dress with a tiny Christmas badge pinned to her chest with a beaming Santa Claus on it.

Wade was currently dressed in his own red Christmas jumper Missy had picked out for him. He adored her so much he had instantly tugged the itchy sweater over his head after she had presented it to him.

The merc bit his lip, watching as Missy took a careful sip of her cocoa.

"So you excited to open your gift in the morning?" he asked, smiling down at her. "You know that I am just the fucking best at gift giving."

He plucked at his ugly Christmas jumper.

".. _you_ …not so much!"

Missy smiled, taking a step into him.

"Shut it Wilson, you love that sweater!" she said, before suddenly glancing over towards the small, neatly wrapped package he had left for her under the tree. "So…you going to give me a clue what my present might be?"

Wade smirked.

"Nope…" he said popping the 'p', and taking a long sip of his own drink, his eyes never leaving hers.

Little did Missy know, that hiding in that little box, covered in holly, was a small diamond ring.

It was all Wade could afford, but he knew it would still look beautiful on her finger.

He loved her, more than he could say, and was planning to pop the question tomorrow morning…Christmas morning.

Wade gave a faux sigh.

"So…sweetheart….moon of my life…my baby-mama…if you like your gift tomorrow, does that mean I can choose the name for little Chimichanga the Second?" he asked grinning down at her, rubbing at her bump.

Missy smiled back.

"Uh, no way Wilson…" she replied with a laugh, giving him a playful shove away from her. "Your last two suggestions were Dumbledore for a boy and Lady Gaga for a girl…"

"I was just trying to be super hip and trendy and give our kid a cool name…something people will remember…." he said with a whine.

"And scar the poor child for life…..nuh-uh…I don't think so, babe," she said shaking her head.

She walked over to the window behind Wade, placing down her mug and gazing out at the snow, as he turned towards her, looking on.

Geez, he was so fucking in love with her right now.

He placed down his own drink, coming to stand behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle, so happy to be with her. And to have his child growing inside her….

The two of them, being the best things to ever, _ever_ happen to him.

He rested his chin on her shoulder as she let out a small huff.

"You think things will change, when Chimi number 2 is born?" she asked lightly.

Wade gave a soft smile, his long tanned face brightening, as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Nuh-uh," he answered. "We'll be the three fucking amigos…you, me and little Chimi are going to fucking dominate at being a family. Just imagine…a couple of years' time, he or she will we walking, talking…I'll be giving them their first lesson on how to shoot a gun…"

Missy gave a laugh, shaking her head.

"No you will not, Wade Wilson!" she said in a reprimanding tone, but her face was lit up in a wide smile.

Wade grinned back happily, as she turned in his arms to face him.

"I am fucking crazy about you, you realise that right?" he said after a moment, his eyes roving across her features.

Missy wrinkled her nose, leaning her face into his.

"And we're crazy about you too…" she uttered, one hand on her swollen tummy as she pressed her lips to his.

Wade instantly pulled her into him…savouring this quiet moment…life was going to be far more hectic from now on...

Suddenly, without any warning, Missy pulled away from him.

Wade grinned lightly….before he took in Missy's widening eyes and the sound of trickling water.

"Uh….baby…" she uttered, her voice suddenly wavering. "I think my waters just broke…"

The merc froze for the longest of moments…

He gave a sudden gulp….excitement bubbling upside him…

This was it… he was going to a be a daddy… a daddy to Missy's baby….

And Missy, one way or another, was going to be his wife…

He took her hand in his as she clutched at her belly, frowning at him.

Ok, sure, this wasn't exactly the best time…but if he didn't do it now, when would he?

"Right….okay….well I'm gonna take you to the hospital….but first there's something I want to ask you…."

A nervousness passed over him, as he stared at her…his face full of love…and adoration…

"Wade, I really think we should go, I-" Missy started, but Wade held on, grinning like an idiot. The ring was still under the tree, but he could give that to her later…

This was going to be the greatest thing that had ever happened to him and nothing, NOTHING could mess this up now….

"Missy…." he said with such utter love in his voice. "Will y-

Suddenly Wade gave a frown…stopping mid-way through his sentence...as flashing lights appeared across his vision…

Wait, this was just the nerves kicking in….right?

Missy swam in and out of focus in front of him…her voice distant…

"Wade?..." he heard her utter from far away. "….Wade!"

Wade gave her a look of complete confusion as he felt everything around him go fuzzy.

"What the fu-"

And with that, Wade teetered on the spot for the longest of moments before he blacked out….

...hitting the floor with a sudden thud…

' _Fuck…_ '

* * *

 **…** **At least Missy was on the way to the hospital anyway…:P**

 **So that's the end! I really hope you enjoyed it. I might carry on with a sequel of sorts one day…but I'm not sure. Just so you all know, I'll be taking a short hiatus from posting any fics. You might remember me posting about a big life event I have coming up very soon… plus I have been posting almost every other day since Deadpool hit our screens in February so kinda need a break. Thanks for being there for me and supporting me, I appreciate it more than you can imagine.**

 **Thanks so much to LegolasGirl31, shantybj91, RealHuntress18, SaskiaDFox, McFlyGoonieFaxFan, ErynLasGalen3791, dancindonna, Guest, booklover1798, imaginationcreationer, WolfyQueen, FreyaCabanas, Wade Winston Wilson 26, AngiMK, kaayrakoi and ImmaSyltherout for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this fic… Did you like it? Are you still enjoying Missy/Wade (#missypool) as much as I am? Would love to hear what you think, and if you would like to see more in the future. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
